


Perfect Week

by HandsBruised



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3513479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsBruised/pseuds/HandsBruised
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" Perfect Week : Sept jours, Sept inconnu(e)s dans mon lit, aucun refus. "<br/>Louis est amoureux d'Harry. Harry est ami avec Louis. Comme qui dirait, il y a un déséquilibre. Cette semaine, ils partent au ski. Encore enlacés dans le lit, Louis murmure :<br/>" Je voudrais lancer un défi. "<br/>Sept jours. Sept inconnu(e)s. Une récompense pour le gagnant.</p><p>" Don't let me go... Cause I'm tired of feeling alone... "</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Perfect Week est une fiction participative. En dehors de Louis et d'Harry, tous les personnages ont été inventés par les participantes. Merci beaucoup à elles.  
> @Handsbruised #Pwiou

 

 

Louis est allongé dans lit d'Harry.  Harry est allongé dans le lit de Louis. Un peu des deux. Après tout ce temps, aucun des deux ne se rappellent vraiment de quel lit il s'agit. Louis a son visage niché contre l'épaule d'Harry. Leurs doigts sont entremêlés dans l'air. Il y a un rai de lumière qui filtre depuis la fenêtre et qui tombe pile sur leurs mains.

\- Je préfère que ça reste comme ça, Lou.

\- Je comprends.

\- Ça gâcherait tout.

Louis tourne la tête pour embrasser l'épaule d'Harry. Quelques centimètres plus haut, il y a son cou, sa peau probablement plus chaude, plus tendre. Mais ces quelques centimètres, ils sont infranchissables.

\- Je te dis que je comprend.

\- Tu m'aimes, hein ?

Louis se détourne tout à fait. Il tourne le dos à Harry et Harry l'enlace. Blottis dans la chaleur de l'autre. Protégés.

\- Oui.

Mais il ne peut toujours pas dormir. Il tient la main d'Harry dans la sienne, les doigts entrelacés. Comment peut-on être si proches et pourtant si loin ?

\- Je voudrais jouer à un jeu.

Harry ouvre ses yeux de chats. Il donne un petit coup de tête à Louis.

\- Quel genre de jeu ?

\- Plutôt un défi. Pendant cette semaine.

Harry jette un vague regard au tas rassurant de leurs affaires appuyées contre le mur du studio, qui n'attendent plus que d'être chargées dans sa voiture, d'ici quelques heures. Un snowboard et une paire de ski qui s'est effondrée par terre. Les doudounes qui ressemblent à des peluches moelleuses. Une valise, un sac de sports. Tous ces trucs.

\- Quel genre de défis ?

\- Le genre que tu aimes beaucoup trop.

Ça le fait rire, Harry. Tout le fait rire. Le ton ronchon de Louis, ses yeux brillants. Parfois il n'arrive pas à y croire. Qu'ils sont vraiment là et que c'est vraiment ça, qui est en train de se passer. Qu'ils ont cette liaison-là.

Cette liaison. C'est le terme que Louis emploie, quand il parle d'Harry. Il dit " j'ai une liaison " et ça fait rire Harry comme presque tout ce que Louis fait. Une liaison amicale, alors. Et même, ils ne sont pas amis. Ils seraient plus comme des frères. Non, ou alors des frères un peu incestueux. Ils sont comme... Des siamois qui viennent de se détacher. Ou...

Ça ne sert à rien d'y penser.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas me demander cette fois, Lou ?

Il parle tout contre sa peau et Louis frémit. Louis aime bien le défier. Et parfois, on dirait qu'il lui dit : Fais-moi du mal, Vas-y, prouve que t'en est capable, blesse moi parce que je te le demande, fais-le, Vas-y, fais le.

Et Harry le fait à chaque fois.

Louis répond :

\- Ce dont Liam parlait, la dernière fois.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

\- Tu sais. La semaine, là.

\- La Perfect Week ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu veux que je fasse ça ?

\- Qu'on fasse ça.

Harry le repousse doucement et se redresse. La couette glisse sur son torse et il appuie sur l'épaule de Louis pour le tourner vers lui.

\- Toi, tu veux coucher avec un inconnu par jour pendant une semaine ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu n'y arriveras jamais.

C'est sorti tout ça. Louis le regarde méchamment et se détournant, il s’enroule à nouveau dans la couette.

\- T'es qu'un connard.

\- Mais enfin, Lou... Ce n’est pas méchant mais t'es pas comme ça. T'as couché avec combien de personnes, dans les six derniers mois ?

\- Ta gueule.

\- Zéro, on est d'accord ?

\- Va te faire.

\- Mais ce n'est pas une critique ! Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça ! Tu aimes être amoureux pour coucher, c'est chouette, c'est ton truc, c'est comme ça que je t'aime, moi. T'u es super romantique et tout, pourquoi tu veux faire ça ?

\- J'ai envie. Et je n’ai pas couché avec zéro personnes depuis six mois, ce n’est pas vrai.

\- D'accord. Et combien de fois dans ta vie t'as couché le premier soir ?

-...

\- Louis ?

\- Zéro.

\- Bon. Alors.

\- Il faut une putain de première fois, non ? Bon sang, tu me... T'es tellement... J'ai envie de faire ça. Et si tu refuses, c'est seulement parce que t'en es incapable. Si tu l'étais, tu dirais oui.

Harry le fusille du regard un moment. Et puis tendant les mains, il soulève la couette remontée jusqu’au visage de Louis et se glisse contre lui à nouveau.

\- Je relève le défi. Ne fais pas la tête.

\- Mmm.

Harry le tire, le pousse, jusqu’à qu’ils soient face à face. Louis se blottit dans ses bras. Harry embrasse ses cheveux.

\- C'est quoi, les règles ? Tu y as réfléchi ?

\- Oui. J'ai tout prévu.

Ça fait sourire Harry. Il s'imagine Louis en train de mettre tout ça en forme dans sa tête depuis que Liam en a parlé. Petit cœur.

\- Je t'écoute.

Louis prends une grande inspiration, la main posée sur la taille d'Harry. Il n'est pas sûr de savoir pourquoi il fait ça. Peut-être simplement parce que ça l'excite et que c'est une raison suffisante. Quant à savoir POURQUOI ça l'excite ? Aucune idée. Mais c'est seulement la partie d'Harry qui lui plait. Le fait de lui, devoir coucher avec des gens, moins. Mais il le faut.

\- Une personne par jour. Du dimanche au samedi, donc sept. Même une le jour du départ, sachant que la journée va de minuit à minuit, ce qui rend ça plus simple. Enfin je trouve. Bref. Interdiction de ramener qui que ce soit à la chambre, et on devra s'y retrouver à minuit tous les soirs avec une preuve. Parce que tu baises qui tu veux, Harry, mais le soir tu dors avec moi.

Ça fait rire Harry. Il embrasse l'épaule de Louis et resserre son étreinte autour de lui.

\- Quel genre de preuve ?

\- Ce que tu veux. Photo, capote, string, je m'en fous. Et je ne veux pas non plus que tu passes ta journée à draguer. Ou moi. On ski ensemble, on mange ensemble, on... Enfin c'est nos vacances. Je ne veux pas que ça nous vole nos vacances. D'accord ? C'est juste un bonus.

\- D'accord.

\- Vraiment ? Tu acceptes ? Tu veux le faire ?

\- J'ai quand même une question. Comment ça se passe, à la fin ? Avec qui gagne, qui perd et tout ça ?

Louis y a pensé. Vraiment. Il n'a pensé qu'à ça. Mais là c'est dur.

Peu importe. Il se tourne pour fixer Harry et tendant la main, il le recoiffe doucement.

\- On est d'accord que c'est plus facile pour toi que pour moi, oui ?

\- On est d'accord.

\- Alors si je parviens à le faire, même si toi aussi, c'est moi qui gagne. Tu es d'accord ?

Ça fait sourire Harry. Il hoche lentement la tête.

\- Je suis d'accord.

\- Si j'y arrive, je gagne. Si tu y arrives et pas moi, tu gagnes. Et si aucun de nous n'y arrive et bah... Personne ne gagne. Ça te va ?

\- Oui, mais qu'est-ce que l'on gagne ?

Et c'est là que tout se joue.

\- C'est à la discrétion du gagnant.

Ça donne mal au ventre à Harry, pendant quelques secondes. Il sait ce que Louis demanderait, il dirait " C'est toi que je veux " et Harry devrait lui céder et il ne veut pas. Ils ont passés tellement de temps à se tourner autour, quand ils se sont rencontrés. A jouer avec la patience de l’autre, à le faire tourner en rond. Tellement de temps qu’au final, ils ne savaient plus faire autrement. Jamais il n’a touché Louis. Jamais il ne l’a embrassé. Et il a trop peur, aujourd’hui.

Mais aucune chance que Louis n'y arrive. Alors il murmure :

\- D'accord.

 

 


	2. Jour Un - Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perfect Week est une fiction participative. En dehors de Louis et d'Harry, tous les personnages ont été inventés par les participantes. Merci beaucoup à elles.  
> @Handsbruised #Pwiou

Chapitre Un

 

_Harry_

\- T’as intérêt à passer ton permis rapidement.

Je donne un petit coup à Louis pour qu’il se réveille un peu plus vite, et je sors. Je suis… Agacé. Parce que Louis a dormi comme un bienheureux tout le trajet et que moi je n’aime pas conduire, surtout sur des routes enneigées, avec du brouillard matinal et des chauffards qui veulent à tout prix doubler. Vraiment, vraiment pas mon délire. Je fais quelques pas sur le parking, m’étire. Il fait glacial. Louis sort à son tour, l’air tout ensommeillé.

\- Tu veux que je m’occupe de récupérer les clefs et de monter nos affaires pendant que tu vas boire un café ?

Mon agacement disparaît aussitôt. Parce qu’il est trop gentil. Beaucoup trop. Je secoue la tête.

\- Bien sûr que non. Allez, viens. On va s’occuper de tout ça vite fait et ce midi, on déjeune sur les pistes.

Il se frotte les yeux et vient me prendre la main. On dirait qu’il a cinq ans.

\- Voui.

Trop mignon. Je serre brièvement ses doigts, puis on se dirige vers l’agence chez laquelle on a loué notre appartement de vacances. Louis sourit à la jeune femme derrière le bureau comme s’il était le bonhomme de neige de Frozen et elle, le soleil.

\- Ça fait longtemps que vous travaillez ici ?

Il est sérieux ? Ah oui, le pari. …Il est sérieux ? Au moins, je n’ai pas de soucis à me faire. La jeune femme le dévisage quelques secondes, puis se tourne vers moi.

\- Voilà vos clés, je vous souhaite un bon séjour dans notre chalet. Clément va vous y conduire.

Un type en polaire, qui semble avoir été embauché pour son look de kéké des pistes bienveillant, nous invite à le suivre. Louis essaye également de le draguer et je me demande s’il y avait de l’alcool dans le chocolat qu’il a bu ce matin avant qu’on ne parte, parce que franchement… Il est bizarre, là.

On est logés dans un immense chalet avec plein de chambres trop mignonnes. C’est plus cher que les espèces de barres HLM de studios que l’on trouve d’habitude au ski, d’autant que le chalet dispose de son propre ensemble piscine-hammam et d’autres trucs assez… Sympa, mais comme on part JAMAIS en vacances, on s’est dit qu’on pouvait se faire plaisir, pour une fois. Clément nous montre notre chambre. Toute en bois, avec des lits jumeaux à couettes rouges et un balcon. Parfait. On repart chercher la voiture pour la mettre dans le parking du chalet, et puis en deux allers retours, on monte toutes nos affaires, à savoir deux valises, les affaires de ski de Louis et ma planche de snow. Il faut encore que l’on s’occupe des forfaits de ski, mais Louis est sorti sur la terrasse, il a le visage baigné de soleil et il me dit :

\- Un café, d’abord ?

Il est tellement mignon comme ça que j’en remets en question tout ce à quoi je crois, pendant quelques instants. Toutes ces choses déjà ébranlées, depuis quelque temps. Et puis… Il se prend une boule de neige en plein dans la figure. Je sors aussitôt sur le balcon et le prend dans mes bras comme s’il avait été blessé.

\- Ça va ?

\- Mais panique pas…

Il se dégage, on tourne tous les deux la tête vers le balcon d’à côté. Deux gamins, qui doivent avoir cinq et huit ans à tout casser, nous regardent. Le plus petit pleurniche et son grand frère – enfin j’imagine – le prend dans ses bras comme pour le protéger de nous.

\- Il n’a pas fait exprès !

Je vais pour dire quelque chose mais un homme qui doit être leur père sort à son tour sur le balcon.

\- Qu’est ce qui se passe, les garçons ?

Louis rougit. Il déteste les histoires et les disputes. Il grommelle que ça n’a aucune importance et retourne à l’intérieur, la queue entre les jambes, si je puis dire. Je m’approche du bord du balcon, m’y appuie, les coudes dans la neige du rebord.  L’homme a l’air embêté.

\- Mes garçons ont fait une bêtise ?

\- C’est rien, ils n’ont pas fait exprès. Juste une boule de neige.

Je lui lance un sourire éclatant et il hausse un sourcil. Puis il rabroue quand même ses mômes, et les envoie à l’intérieur se préparer.

\- Je m’appelle Harry.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j’ai envie de parler à ce type. Peut-être pour repousser le moment où il faudra que j’aille défaire ma valise. De toute façon, je pari que Louis est en train de s’en charger. Et dieu merci, il n’a pas l’air contre faire la conversation.

\- Alinoé. Vous venez d’arriver pour la semaine ?

\- Oui. Vous aussi ?

\- Hmm, non, nous sommes là depuis deux semaines, c’est notre troisième et dernière.

L’un des petits l’appelle de l’intérieur et il a un petit sourire d’excuse.

\- Hmm, je dois…

\- Allez-y.

\- Et bien au plaisir. Je vous croiserais surement au buffet de petit déjeuner. Bon ski.

\- Vous aussi !

Il a l’air cool. Enfin bref, peu importe. Je rentre. Louis est en effet en train de défaire ma valise et de ranger mes affaires. Je ne sais jamais si je trouve ça bizarre ou mignon. Il a une façon d’être aux petits soins qui fait un peu servile. Il me passe toujours tout, en espérant que je l’aimerais assez pour ne pas en profiter. A peine manipulateur. Bref. Peu importe. Je range le reste de mes affaires, il défait sa propre valise.

\- On va boire un café en bas ? De toute façon on est en demi-pension, alors…

Je hoche la tête. On sort et dans le couloir, on croise nos voisins, en tenue de ski. Tous les trois, pas de mère. Je présente Louis à Alinoé, et lui nous présente ses gamins, Maxime et Jules. Ils sont super mignons, mais le temps que l’on traverse le couloir jusqu’à l’escalier, le plus grand a eu le temps de demander :

\- Vous êtes gay ?

J’ai tellement l’habitude de la question que je ne laisse pas de blanc. L’ennui, c’est que Louis et  moi avons des réponses complètement différentes. Réponse de Louis :

\- Et bien, je suis plutôt joyeux, oui, en général.

Ma réponse :

\- Pourquoi ? Tu cherches un mari à ton papa ?

Louis s’étouffe, Alinoé éclate de rire, le gamin me regarde avec l’air franchement choqué. Je suis trop fort. Je lui passe la main dans les cheveux.

\- Je rigole, gamin.

Et son père à l’air content.

On s’installe à la même table tous les cinq. Ça ne plait pas trop, trop à Louis, parce qu’il a un petit peu de mal avec les enfants, et avec les inconnus aussi. Mais ils sont chouettes, et moi j’adore les gamins. Le petit Jules rempli son assiette à ras bord au buffet et puis trébuche à cause de ses moonboots et fait tout tomber. Il éclate en sanglots, alors je m’agenouille, je l’assois sur mon genou et je le console. Je l’aide à ramasser avec la pelle et la balayette, comme un grand, et ensuite je la ramène à la table et je le pose sur mes genoux. Son père me dévore du regard. Ohoh.

Après le repas, ils partent skier et je remonte à la chambre avec Louis pour m’habiller. Il me donne un coup de coude dans l’escalier.

\- Je rêve ou tu draguais le père ?

\- Je rêve ou tu as dragué la fille de l’agence et le mec qui nous a emmenés à notre chambre, tout à l’heure ?

\- Il a des enfants !

\- Et alors ? Tu crois que quand t’as des enfants t’arrête de baiser ? T’es vraiment trop bizarre, Louis.

Il baisse la tête. Il boude. Il boude tout le temps. On enfile nos combinaisons et quand on se retrouve devant le chalet à porter nos skis et snowboard, je l’attire contre moi et embrasse son front.

\- Hey. Je t’aime.

Ça le fait sourire. Il hoche la tête.

\- Désolé, je suis bête.

\- Mais non. Allez, viens. On va acheter nos forfaits pour la semaine.

Une demi-heure après, on est sur les pistes. Louis est super doué mais moi… Je suis rouillé. Et puis doué ou pas, en snowboard on tombe tout le temps. Mais c’est cool, parce que Louis n’arrête pas de me tirer, et de rire, et on se balance de la neige. On est vraiment, vraiment bien. On fonce dans les vagues de neige. Louis sort son portable sur le télésiège et nous prend en photo, tellement magnifiques avec nos masques de ski et nos bonnets. Je m’écrase à la sortie du télésiège, il éclate de rire et me fout de la neige dans le cou. On descend les pistes à toute vitesse, tout droit et en hurlant. On rentre l’un dans l’autre, on se gamelle comme jamais. Ça fait tellement de bien.

\- T’as pas mal ?

\- Non. Mais je suis vraiment gelé. J’ai de la neige… Partout. Dans mes gants et… On fait une pause ?

C’est vrai qu’il est couvert de neige à un point pas possible. J’époussette un peu son bonnet avant de lui rendre, je l’aide à se relever.

\- Il est déjà treize heures, de toute façon. On monte au restaurant du sommet ? Le bas de la station est dans le brouillard, là-haut on sera bien. Ça te va ?

Il hoche la tête et frisonne fort. Pauvre chaton. On descend jusqu’au télésiège et on monte jusqu’au restaurant le plus haut – qui n’est pas encore vraiment au sommet. On pose les skis de Louis, ses bâtons et ma planche contre la barrière du restaurant. Il fait froid mais le soleil est magnifique. On entre, on s’achète des steaks frites un peu nul mais j’adore ça. La bouffe des restaurants d’altitude, la bouffe des autoroutes. Les steaks un peu brulé et encore rose à l’intérieur, les frites molles. C’est tellement bon. Nos combinaisons ouvertes jusqu’à la taille, on pose nos plateaux sur une des tables de l’extérieur, ces grandes tables on l’on peut s’asseoir à quinze de chaque côté. On doit se glisser entre deux groupes de personnes, parce qu’il n’y a plus de places nulle part. Louis est mal à l’aise à nouveau.

Je crois que Louis est mal à l’aise dès qu’il y a des gens qu’il ne connait pas. Je ne comprends vraiment pas comment il compte se taper un inconnu avant minuit alors qu’il n’ose pas adresser la parole à qui que ce soit. Bon, il a essayé ce matin, mais il était endormi et quand il est endormi, c’est comme s’il était un peu bourré. Et puis honnêtement, c’était pitoyable.

\- Par rapport au pari, Louis.

\- A la Perfect Week ?

\- Oui. Je peux te donner un conseil ?

Il fronce les sourcils, se remplit la bouche de frites et me répond en mâchant :

\- Vas-y.

\- Essaye avec des mecs. Les mecs veulent toujours tirer un coup, de tête façon. Et si t’as l’air désespéré, ils sont encore plus partants. Si tu vas voir une fille avec l’air désespéré, elle va te jeter. Tu comprends ?

Il va pour répondre quelque chose mais le mec assis à côté de lui, qui manifestement a écouté la conversation, se penche vers nous, à moitié avachi sur la table. Il est blond et si je devais le décrire en trois mots, ça serait Parfait Connard de Hippie.

\- Vous faites une Perfect Week ?

\- Oui. Et alors ?

Il est con ou quoi ? De toute façon c’est moi que le mec regarde. Il me fait même un clin d’œil. Mais je laisse Louis répondre. Il faut bien que je lui laisse une chance.

\- Vous avez commencés quand ?

\- Ce matin.

\- Et alors ? Ça avance ?

\- Pourquoi, ça t’intéresse ?

Un point pour toi, Loulou. S’il n’était pas en train de me regarder comme s’il s’imaginait en train de tailler une plume, tu pourrais avoir une chance. Mais il ne te regarde même pas, laisse tomber. Le mec hoche la tête.

\- Grave. Figure-toi que je fais une Perfect Week, moi aussi. Ça marche du tonnerre, toutes les meufs de la boite sont des chaudasses.

Louis se tait. Il déteste déjà cette discussion. Il déteste la vulgarité. Le mec me tend la main, je la serre.

\- Je m’appelle Tanguy.

\- Harry. Et lui c’est Louis.

\- Une Perfect Week en couple, c’est la classe… Ça complique les choses si vous devez trouver des gens d’accord pour des plans à trois, mais ça devrait le faire.

Louis vire au rouge cerise. Il se récrie aussitôt :

\- On n’est pas ensemble !

\- Ah non ?

\- Non.

\- Vous avez sacrément l’air gay, pourtant.

Si je ne fais rien, Louis va s’énerver tellement qu’il va bégayer. Ensuite, il me fera une scène pour ne pas être intervenu. Très peu pour moi. Je recentre Tanguy sur moi.

\- On peut être gay et pas ensemble. C’est le cas. D’autres questions ?

\- Une seule : Je te plais ?

Je rigole. C’est trop pour Louis, il se lève en grommelant quelque chose à propos d’une carafe d’eau. Tanguy ne lui jette pas un regard, il me fixe avec des yeux cajoleurs. Il susurre :

\- Alors ?

Tu veux jouer ? On va jouer. Je le regarde de haut en bas, appréciateur. Il est mince, habillé comme un hipster clochard gosse de riche, il a les cheveux dans la figure et une bouche à jouer dans «  Julia Roberts tourne un porno ». Je livre mon pronostic :

\- Ça passe.

\- C’est tout ?

Il penche la tête sur le côté, sourit. D’accord, ça fait plus que passer. Je ne suis pas persuadé d’être fan d’un rentre dedans, j’aime avoir les choses en main.

Les choses en main. J’ai envie de pouffer. Je me mordille la lèvre et il secoue légèrement la tête. Beau gosse. Direct. Un petit soleil aguicheur. J’aime bien.

\- Je peux te prouver que je vaux mieux que ça ?

Manque de subtilité, cela étant. Je n’ai pas le temps de répondre, Louis revient avec la carafe et la pose sur la table. Il est tellement brusque qu’il renverse mon coca, qui éclabousse mon pull. Je râle, il se confond en excuses, je dis que ce n’est pas grave. Je me lave en râlant encore un peu pour la forme et je pars vers les toilettes pour me nettoyer. Ça ne sert à rien à mon avis, ça tient plus de l’habitude. Peu importe.

Je suis debout devant le lavabo, à regarder mon reflet, quand Tanguy surgit. Il me pousse dans les toilettes, ferme le loquet, m’appuie contre le mur, glisse sa main dans ma combinaison et dit :

\- Ne me dis pas que tu n’as pas envie.

Je souris. Il sourit. Se penchant vers moi, il vient m’embrasser dans le cou et glisser sa main… Sous mon collant de ski. Sexy. Mais peu importe. Je ne suis pas persuadé qu’il me fasse un effet fou, mais il a des mains qui savent s’activer, et ça marche très bien.

Il se détache un peu de moi, la bouche humide. Il va pour retirer son pull mais je l’arrête d’un geste.

\- On n’a pas beaucoup de temps.

Il lève les yeux au ciel, probablement exaspéré que je ne prenne pas le temps de m’extasier sur son corps. Mais laissant tomber son pull, il défait son pantalon de ski et se retourne. Direct.

\- T’as des capotes ?

\- Heu…

\- J’en ai.

Il fouille dans sa poche, penché en avant. Bon. Si on va par là. Je pose les mains sur le bas de son dos, il descend automatiquement, dans un même geste, son pantalon de ski, son collant de ski et son caleçon. Un peu trop brut pour moi.

\- Attends…

Il me jette un regard. Il est… Déjà en position. Non, je n’aime pas ça. Je le tire à moi, je colle ses fesses à mes hanches, je glisse mes mains contre les siennes et son ventre. Je mordille son cou. Il se laisse aller. Il a l’air… Un peu plus naturel. Il a l’air content. Il murmure :

\- Je suis sûr que je suis un meilleur coup que ton petit copain.

\- Aucun idée. Jamais essayé.

Il rit, il gémit. On se tourne, il appuie ses bras contre la porte, le visage penché en avant. Je remonte son tee-shirt et j’embrasse son dos.

\- Je croyais qu’on  n’avait pas beaucoup de… Aïe ! … Mais ne t’arrête pas, putain. Vas-y.

Il a le préservatif entre les doigts, je le récupère. J’agrippe ses hanches. Et… C’est parti.

Mais c’est qu’il crie comme un animal en rut ! A chaque fois impulsion il pousse un cri et en général, il ajoute tout un tas de petites phrases de porno de bas étage. J’ai le droit à :

\- Oui ! Vas-y ! Comme ça ! Encore ! Haaan ! Oui ! Putain de bordel de oui !

A un moment j’éclate de rire. Et je lui colle une main sur la bouche parce que si je débande avant d’avoir fini, ça ne comptera pas pour la perfect week.

\- Harry ?

C’est la voix de Louis. Il est de l’autre coté de la porte. Merde. Tanguy repousse ma main de sa bouche et lance, mort de rire :

\- On est là !

J’essaye de parler tout bas. Et j’essaye de ne pas arrêter ce que je fais.

\- Mais ta gueule !

\- Harry ? Qu’est ce qui se passe ? Ça va ?

\- Mais oui, Lou, j’arrive, retourne t’asseoir.

\- Tu es sur ?

 Je vais débander je vous jure. Je vais pour acquiescer mais Tanguy défait le verrou, entrouvre la porte coulissante et lance à un Louis stupéfait :

\- Tu veux nous rejoindre ?

 Putain de bordel de merde. Je croise le regard mortifié de Louis durant la seconde qu’il me faut pour refermer la porte et remettre le verrou. Je maltraite le corps de Tanguy toujours contre le mien.

\- Mais t’es vraiment un enculé !

\- Oui…

Il dit ça en gémissant. Bon. Vu la situation. Mais ça m’énerve, ça m’énerve. Je ferme les yeux, maintenant j’ai envie que ça se termine. Mais dans ma tête, je vois les yeux de Louis. La douleur brutale dedans, comme des taches sombres dans le bleu océan.

Et la vague me prend par surprise. Si fort. J’en ai le souffle coupé quelques secondes.

Je jette le préservatif dans la poubelle, je remonte mes fringues et je ne dis pas un seul mot à Tanguy. Je sors des toilettes et finissant de me rhabiller et je cours à la recherche de Louis. Il est retourné à notre table. Je cours vers lui. J’ai trop peur qu’il se mette à pleurer. Qu’il veuille annuler nos vacances, ne plus jamais me parler… Enfin… Je ne sais pas, mais…

Mais avant que je n’ai pu ouvrir la bouche, il me lance :

\- Un point pour toi.

Et il sourit.

Alors… Je ne dis rien du tout. Je dis seulement que je suis désolé et il me dit que ça n’a aucune importance et je sais qu’il ment mais je ne vois pas quoi lui répondre alors je finis de manger en vitesse parce qu’il m’attend. Au moment où l’on va partir, Tanguy arrive à côté de moi. Ses amis l’attendent devant le restaurant, là où sont tous les skis. Dieu je vous en supplie faites qu’il ne me fasse pas la causette.

\- C’était très sympa.

Il lève un pouce en l’air. Je hoche la tête et là… Il m’attrape par le col et il m’embrasse.

Et ensuite il se barre. Sans rien ajouter.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, c'était la première partie du premier chapitre. Tous les chapitres seront en trois parties : Harry, Louis, Nuit. Vous pouvez commenter cette fiction sur twitter avec le hashtag #Pwiou. J'espère que vous aurez apprécié la lecture. Merci beaucoup aux lecteurs et aux participantes.  
> Pwiou !


	3. Jour Un - Louis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perfect Week est une fiction participative. En dehors de Louis et d'Harry, tous les personnages ont été inventés par les participantes. Merci beaucoup à elles.  
> @Handsbruised #Pwiou

 

Chapitre Un

 

_Louis_

 

Oh l’incommensurable fils de…

Enfin bref. Non mais non. C’est le jeu. Aucune importance. Au moins, il l’a lancé et pour de bon. Définitivement. Enfin voilà. Excusez-moi, je suis un peu confus, j’essaye de remettre mes skis mais je viens de voir Harry baiser un mec dans les toilettes, pardon hein vraiment mais j’ai envie de m’allonger par terre en riant comme une baleine jusqu’à que quelqu’un me skie sur la tête et me tue.

\- Louis ? Tu viens ?

Ouais ouais, j’arrive connard ahahah. On redescend la piste qui va du restaurant jusqu’au télésiège qui va tout au sommet de la station. C’est un six places, on est sur le coté, mais pas seul. Harry remonte son masque pour libérer son visage, se frotte les yeux, soupire et me demande :

\- Tu es fâché ?

\- Mais non.

\- Parce que tu penses que tu n’es pas sensé l’être ?

En effet. Mais tais-toi, s’il te plait. Je ne réponds rien, il renchérit :

\- Et malgré le fait que tu n’es pas censé être en colère, est ce que tu l’es quand même ?

Toujours rien. Quand il pose son gant sur le mien, je le laisse faire. Il serre mes doigts. Je fini par lâcher un petit :

\- Ça va passer. Promis. C’était seulement…

\- Tu n’avais pas envie de le voir

\- Voilà.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé. Je vais faire attention à ce que ça n’arrive plus.

Et je ne peux pas lui dire la vérité. Je ne peux pas lui dire qu’à choisir, je voudrais absolument tout voir. Quand il va aller les draguer, quand il va les embrasser. Je veux voir les gestes qu’il aura pour les déshabiller, la façon dont il les touchera. Je veux le voir faire, je veux pouvoir tout regarder, tout connaitre. D’abord parce qu’imaginer est pire. Quand j’imagine, je vois des choses que je ne veux surtout pas voir. Je le vois donner des caresses beaucoup trop douces, je le vois aimer trop fort et ça me rend malade. Ensuite, parce que j’en rêve si fort, de lui, de ses mains, que je veux les connaitre, même par procuration.

Il me tire de mes pensées en murmurant :

\- On peut encore tout arrêter, si tu veux. On n’est pas obligés de le faire.

\- Maintenant, si.

Il serre les dents. Et puis il a une idée, et j’ignore si elle m’exaspère ou me soulage profondément :

\- Si l’un de nous deux n’y arrive pas. Une seule fois. Les deux arrêtent.

Je vais pour dire oui mais une pensée me stoppe.

\- Tu vas t’en empêcher exprès. Tu arrêtes si je n’y arrive pas. Mais pas l’inverse. Enfin… Si tu arrêtes, j’ai gagné, attends. Si tu arrêtes je gagne. Tu veux que je gagne ?

Il sait ce que je demanderais s’il gagne. Alors je crois que ça me blesse un peu de l’entendre me répondre :

\- Non. Pas particulièrement.

Oui. Ça me blesse.

On dévale les pistes. Encore et encore. On monte on descend, pendant trois heures, jusqu’à que, alors que l’on fait la queue pour monter dans les œufs une nouvel fois, j’ai le tournis et que je manque de me donner un coup dans la tête avec mes skis. Harry les rattrape.

\- Ça va ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je suis fatigué. Tu ne veux pas rentrer ?

Harry jette un regard vers les œufs, un autre vers moi, un dernier vers les pistes et finalement, il me prend mes skis et les portes avec sa planche.

\- On rentre.

\- Merci .

Je crois qu’il essaye de se faire pardonner ce qui s’est passé à midi, parce qu’il n’accepte pas si facilement mes moments de faiblesse, d’habitude. Il rechigne au moins un peu. Là, il me porte mes skis jusqu’à notre chalet. Il va poser nos affaires dans l’espèce de cabanon ou tout le monde les range, pendant que je monte à la chambre. J’ai vraiment envie d’enlever ma combinaison. Et de prendre une douche chaude.

Harry met un temps fou à revenir. J’ai le temps de me doucher – et de rester un moment sous l’eau brûlante – de me rhabiller de me blottir sous ma couette quand il arrive. J’ai froid. Je grogne.

\- T’étais ou ?

\- J’ai croisé nos voisins qui rentraient, alors… Excuse-moi, je n’ai pas vu le temps passé.

Il se glisse hors de sa combinaison tout en parlant, puis de son pull et de ses collants. Il frisonne fort et vient se glisser dans mon lit. Il embrasse ma joue.

\- Ca va mon cœur ?

\- Mmm.

\- Ça te dit qu’on aille boire un chocolat chaud en bas ?

\- Je veux bien.

\- Je m’habille alors.

Il va pour se relever mais j’attrape sa main.

\- Attends…

\- Quoi ?

\- Câlin ?

Ca le fait sourire. Je me retourne, il me prend dans ses bras. Embrasse mon front, frotte mon dos. Je ronronne. Je me sens beaucoup trop bien, dans ses bras. Beaucoup, beaucoup trop bien comparé à tout le mal que ça me fait quand je n’y suis pas. Je l’enlace en retour, je me frotte à lui. Je l’aime, je l’aime, j’en ai le cœur comme une balle rebondissante tellement je l’aime.

Il s’habille, on descend au salon. Il y a d’autres gens, dont les-dit voisins, mais on s’installe dans un recoin, seulement tous les deux. Il passe son bras par-dessus mes épaules tandis que je bois mon chocolat.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux faire, ce soir ?

\- Sais pas.

\- On peut rester tranquillement dans notre chambre à regarder des films, j’ai pris des DVD…

\- Sauf qu’à moins que je ne couche avec toi….

\- D’accord, on sort. Boite ?

Mais je déteste aller en boire. Je DETESTE ça. Les rares fois où ça arrivait, je restais cramponné à Harry, jusqu’au moment où il me disait qu’il avait besoin d’un peu d’intimité « parce que pécho en faisant garderie, c’est pas la joie » et du coup je le laissais dix minutes et après il revenait. Et en général, on partait.

Mais je ne vois pas dans quelles autres circonstances je pourrais trouver une personne avec qui faire l’amour d’ici à minuit. Et j’en ai vraiment envie. Ou plutôt, je veux gagner, je veux vraiment gagner. C’est juste… Super important.

\- Boite.

\- On a le temps de se regarder un film avant, si tu veux.

\- Voui.

\- « Voui » ? Fais pas ton mignon, ça me fait craquer.

Ça ne le fait pas craquer du tout, ou pas suffisamment en tout cas. Vu qu’on a toujours rien fait. Enfin bref. On finit nos chocolats chauds, on remonte à la chambre et Harry lance un film, je ne sais même plus quoi. Je suis fatigué, je suis bien au chaud sous la couette, Harry a rapproché les lits et je suis dans ses bras. Je ferme les yeux. Je m’en fous, du film. Je suis contre lui, c’est tout ce qui m’importe.

Quand je me réveille, Harry n’est plus là à me tenir. Les lumières sont éteintes, la télévision aussi. Il fait froid. Un peu. Parce qu’il n’est pas là. Je me redresse, la couette serrée contre moi. J’appelle dans le noir :

\- Harry ?

Mais je suis tout seul. La porte de la salle de bains est entrouverte, la lumière éteinte. Il n’est pas là non plus. Je cherche le fil de la lampe de chevet, à l’aveuglette, mais j’entends le bip du pass pour ouvrir la porte. Harry rentre. Et je déteste, je déteste vraiment quand il me laisse tout seul sans prévenir. Ça peut me mettre dans des états de panique incommensurables. Alors j’ai envie de lui crier dessus mais je me rends compte qu’il a les mains chargées et quand il voit que je suis réveillé, il a l’air désolé.

\- Oh, tu es réveillé… Pardon, j’ai fait vite, tu dormais profondément, j’ai pensé… Tu t’es réveillé il y a longtemps ?

Je secoue la tête. Ce n’est pas grave. Il a des plateaux dans les mains, avec le diner dessus. Il est adorable. Il allume la lumière, vient les poser sur le lit.

\- Voilà. J’ai pensé que ça te plairait qu’on mange ici avant de sortir. Juste tous les deux. Ça te fait plaisir ?

Si c’était mon copain, je l’embrasserais tellement longuement pour le remercier. Mais ce n’est pas mon copain. C’est un peu nul. Je le prends dans mes bras, quand même. Ensuite, on mange de la tartiflette encore brûlante en regardant les informations. Il est déjà vingt heures. Harry blague sur le fait que c’est tellement sexy de manger de la tartiflette avant d’aller draguer en boite, je lui répond qu’il n’a pas besoin de draguer, il a déjà baisé, c’est bon, et il me dit et alors, tu crois que je vais te regarder t’amuser sans rien faire et je dis oui, exactement et il rit.

Après, on s’habille. Harry me passe la main dans les cheveux pour les coiffer de la façon qu’il trouve la plus sexy. Il me dit que je suis beau. Il me prend la main, il m’emmène dehors

Devant la discothèque, on s’arrête pour qu’il fume une cigarette. Je mets ma main autour de la sienne pour protéger la petite flamme d’un vent inexistant. Il sort une fumée blanche prononcée de ses lèvres. Il me dit :

-  Tu n’es rien obligé de faire.

Je vous jure, il va vraiment m’énerver à se comporter comme si j’étais une jolie petite peluche. Je tique.

\- Merci papa. On peut entrer, maintenant ?

Il sourit, tire sur sa cigarette. Alors je prends mon courage à deux mains et j’entre.

Je déteste cet endroit. De base, parce que c’est une discothèque, et encore plus parce qu’elle bat des records de ringard. Je déteste parler à des gens et ne pas savoir quoi leur dire, je déteste tout ce bruit, cette fumée, ce parfum. Je déteste me sentir si minable, je déteste me dire que c’est perdu d’avance parce que je suis incapable de lancer.

Alors je bois. J’enchaine les verres comme tous les autres terrifiés de la vie. Je crois qu’on peut dire que je me bourre la gueule. Que je me mets la murge du siècle. Que je me désinfecte l’estomac à l’alcool à 90°C, que je me prépare à rouler par terre.

Je ne sais pas draguer, je sais vraiment mal barré. J’attends que la vodka devienne de la vodkaaaaaaaaa et la tequila de la t’es qui là ? Et quand je ne suis qu’une flaque d’alcool, je vais me jeter dans le coin des danseurs collants serrés suants. J’ai envie de vomir ma vie et de dire aux gens «  soyez sympa, venez me draguer. »

Une fille arrive. Elle a un drôle de tête beaucoup trop maquillée, des cheveux roses vifs au carré avec une frange. Jolie, dans son genre. Enfin, je crois, mais je n’y vois pas grand-chose. Elle commence à danser avec moi et au bout de deux minutes, elle se frotte complètement à moi. A un moment, elle m’entraine un peu plus loin, là où la musique est moins forte et ou je pourrais l’entendre parler. Elle papillonne des cils et je me demande si j’entends bien ce qu’elle raconte ou si c’est l’alcool qui me rend complètement fou.

\- Eh bébé t’es craquant, tu t’appelles pas biscotte par hasard ?

Je m’étouffe de rire. Ça me donne envie de vomir. C’est la phrase la plus conne que j’ai jamais entendu de ma vie entière mais non, non attendez, j’ai mieux. Je m’agrippe à elle pour ne pas que le sol me capture et je lui réponds, avec des dragons fluorescents entre les mots :

\- Toi, je te ferais bien le coup du chapeau. Un coup dans le chat, un coup dans le pot !

Et elle rigole, et son rire est accéléré, et ralenti, et accéléré, comme dans Twilight. Ou alors j’ai vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, … vraiment trop bu. Le DJ annonce un quart d’heure Fatal Bazooka et je n’arrive pas à y croire alors je ris comme un hystérique et j’essaye de dire que je m’appelle Louis mais je crois que je dis quelque chose comme « JjjysssuiLuii » et elle me répond :

\- Moi c’est Joëlle.

Ça rime avec Noël. Ça me fait mourir et je lui dis pourquoi. Je ne sais pas si elle trouve ça bête ou pas mais brusquement elle me colle la main sous la ceinture et elle m’embrasse et oula, ça me fait un peu dessouler. J’essaye de me calmer. Sois un homme, Loulou. Allez. Montre ce que t’as dans… Dans le… Entre les jambes, là.

\- Tu veux pas qu’on aille ailleurs ?

J’ai la voix pâteuse, mais moins. Elle hoche la tête et m’entraine. Mais en fait, on ne sort pas de la boite. On va juste dans un coin, derrière l’escalier de la mezzanine, un recoin bien sombre et qui sent le vomi. Elle s’appuie contre le mur, joue avec ma ceinture. Le DJ vient de lancer j’aime trop ton boule de Fatal Bazooka et quelque chose en moi est en train de pourrir dans le stupre. Mais ça va aller.

Joëlle continue de me dire des trucs complètements cons et je lui réponds, genre concours des pires phrases de dragues de l’univers. Il y a une serviette hygiénique usagée collée un peu plus loin sur le mur.

En fait, c’est drôle. Le glauque à ce point, ça fait relativiser la vie. J’espère très vaguement qu’Harry va me tirer de là, me laver avec de la neige éternelle et m’aimer de tout son être, mais… J’en doute. Alors puisque Joëlle a sa main dans mon caleçon, je mets la mienne sous sa minijupe à paillettes en lui disant :

\- Le seigneur t’as tout donné mais pas mon numéro…

Et là. Je sens un truc. Sous sa jupe. Pas prévu. Je mets quelque secondes à vérifier mais… Si. C’est bien ça. Alors j’ajoute :

\- … Et pas de vagin non plus… merde…

Un travesti, quoi. Forcément. Non mais… Ma vie. Et du coup, je débite n’importe quoi parce que je me sens un peu con, même si, enfin ce n’est pas que ça me dérange vraiment mais c’est juste un peu…. Inattendu.

\- J’aime bien les kiwis, moi… Et puis, merde, t’as séché la distribution des vagins ? T’étais ou ? Et ne me dit pas que tu devais voir ta grand-mère, je ne te croirais pas. Joe.

« Joe » grimace, l’air vexé. Je le dévisage, je vois son visage sous le maquillage, maintenant. Il doit être beau, au naturel, je pense. Il doit avoir de jolis traits. Par contre, il n’est pas tout jeune. Je vois les rides sur son front, sous le fond de teint. Il doit avoir trente-cinq, quarante ans.

Mais je n’ai pas le temps de me perdre en conjecture. Ni de l’emmener se démaquiller, de lui dire je ne sais pas quel connerie sur le fait qu’il… Enfin il peut être travesti si ça le chante, non ? Mais avant que j’ai sorti quelques répliques de films français, il me réponds :

\- J’ai une belle banane et tu vas bien la sentir mon chou.

Et là, vlan, je me fais retourner contre le mur, je sens ses lèvres sur mon cou, ses mains qui descendent mon jean et avant d’avoir pu dire Peter Piper picked a peck of pickled peppers, je suis en train de me faire sauter contre le mur d’une boite de nuit par un travesti à perruque rose qui a mis une capote fluo et qui a des faux ongles et je ne suis pas persuadé que j’en ai envie mais en même temps je n’ai pas pas envie, c’est juste que c’est le truc le plus surréaliste qu’il m’est arrivé de ma vie entière, c’est tout.

Et c’est plutôt agréable, enfin je me dis que ça pourrait l’être si je n’avais pas envie de vomir et si ça ne sentait pas mauvais et si Joe-lle était un peu moins bourrin. Mais je me laisse aller, et ça devient mieux. D’un seul coup il se retire et j’ai l’impression que je vais tomber par terre. Je me rhabille. Je suis tellement bourré que je n’ai même pas honte, c’est cool ça. Je ne sais pas ce qu’il en sera demain, mais là, ça va. Quand Joe tire mon visage à lui pour m’embrasser, mes doigts se prennent dans sa perruque et j’arrache trois cheveux, que je garde dans mon poing. Ensuite, il recule, me fait un signe de la main, me lance :

\- See you Monday, baby

Et disparait dans la foule en remettant sa jupe d’aplomb.

… Bien. Et bah… Je vais aller me coucher. En plus, il est déjà vingt-trois heures trente. Je ne sais pas où est Harry, mais on a rendez-vous dans la chambre à minuit. Et j’aimerais bien prendre une douche. Et vomir. Alors titubant un peu, je sors. Je viens de faire quelque chose que je n’aurais jamais pensé faire et que j’ai peur de regretter de toute mon âme très prochainement. Et en même temps, je suis fier de moi. Parce que... J'ai réussi, quoi.

J’ai vraiment besoin de dormir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous pouvez commenter cette fiction sur twitter avec le hashtag #Pwiou. J'espère que vous aurez apprécié la lecture. Merci beaucoup aux lecteurs et aux participantes.  
> Pwiou !


	4. Jour Un : Nuit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perfect Week est une fiction participative. En dehors de Louis et d'Harry, tous les personnages ont été inventés par les participantes. Merci beaucoup à elles.  
> @Handsbruised #Pwiou

 

 

Louis s’assit dans le fond de la cabine de douche et pendant un moment, il se demanda si pleurer était la chose à faire. Pleurer d’être en train de faire des trucs qu’il n’avait pas envie de faire pour obtenir quelque chose qu’il ne voulait pas obtenir de cette manière. Chouiner que peut être qu’il devait apprendre à aimer ça, parce que tout le monde avait l’air de trouver ça génial, le cul le cul le cul, mais pas lui. Les bras autour des genoux, la tête posée, il se prenait à haïr un peu cet univers vendu par les magazines, ou une vie réussie passait par un apprentissage du double orgasme culbuté retourné sans les mains. Un truc qui n’avait jamais su l’intéresser.

Mais Louis ne pleura pas. Il préféra prendre une décision qu’il ne tiendrait surement pas. Tout en frottant ses cheveux avec le shampoing d’Harry – Il s’achetait et emportait toujours du savon, du shampoing et du parfum, mais utilisait systématiquement ceux d’Harry, pour sentir son odeur sur lui – il se fit une promesse intenable : A la fin de cette semaine, s’y rien n’avait changé, il quitterait l’appartement d’Harry dans lequel il vivait quasiment depuis quatre mois. Il prendrait ses distances. Il chercherait ailleurs ce qu’Harry refusait de lui donner. Ce dont il avait désespérément besoin.

Et en partant, il lui expliquerait. Il ne fuirait pas comme un voleur, parce que ça ne se faisait pas et également parce que s’il fuyait et qu’Harry n’avait aucune réaction, ça le tuerait. Alors il fuirait et lui expliquerait que c’était trop dur, de l’aimer sans rien avoir. Vraiment trop dur.

Quand Harry rentra, à exactement minuit, Louis était allongé en travers de leurs lits, en pyjama, les bras derrière la tête.

\- Ah, t’es là.

\- Mmh.

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui.

\- Je prends une douche et on va se coucher ?

\- D’accord.

Harry se lava également les cheveux. Il avait passé une soirée complètement normale. Il avait bu quelques verres, avait vaguement sympathisé avec quelques personnes et avait passé presque une heure à avoir une conversation tout à fait civile et sérieuse avec un petit groupe d’étudiants, dans l’espace lounge de la boite, à l’étage.

Quand ils étaient entrés dans la boite de nuit, Louis avait aussitôt commencés à se bourrer la gueule et Harry avait décidés de lui foutre la paix. Pour une fois. Ne pas le couver, ne même pas le chercher du regard. Le laisser se débrouiller.

Cette histoire lui donnait mal au ventre. Il espérait juste que Louis allait se foirer. Et qu’ils seraient tranquilles. En même temps, il avait toujours voulu faire ça et… Mais… Avec Liam. Pas avec Louis. Avec son petit loulou. C’était trop… Bizarre.

Après la douche, alors qu’il se lavait le visage au lavabo, il vit cinq ou six longs cheveux roses vifs posés sur la tablette. Après avoir enfilé son pyjama et s’être lavé les dents, il prit les cheveux entre ses doigts et sortit de la salle de bains. Louis était déjà sous la couette. Il alla jusqu’à lui.

\- Lou ? C’est quoi, ça ?

Louis ne se retourna même pas. Il avait dû les laisser là dans le but qu’Harry les voit.

\- Ma preuve.

\- Pardon ?

\- On avait dit qu’il allait falloir prouver qu’on avait bien couché avec un ou une inconnue, non ? Voilà ma preuve. Elle te suffit.

Ca faisait une drôle de sensation dans le corps d’Harry. Un mauvais gout dans la bouche ou quelque chose comme ça. Il posa les cheveux sur la table de nuit et se glissa sous la couette.

\- Ou..Ouais. Oui. D’accord. Et moi, bah heu…

\- Je t’ai vu. Donc pour l’instant, on a réussi tous les deux.

Il disait ça si froidement. Harry aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras, lui faire des petits bisous à la naissance des cheveux. Mais il préféra s’énerver un petit peu.

\- C’était ton idée, ça, et c’est toi qui a insisté. Alors t’as pas le droit de me faire la gueule, ce n’est pas juste. Je ne t’oblige à rien mais moi je refuse que tu me fasses la gueule parce que tu t’en veux. Ce n’est pas juste. On a dit que c’était un bonus aux vacances. Si ça vient tout gâcher parce que t’es jaloux et bah…

\- Pardon.

Louis se retournait, se blottissait contre Harry, l’enlaçait.

\- Pardon… Pardon, pardon, pardon. Ne te fâches pas, je m’excuse. Je suis un peu… Ça n’a aucune importance. C’était chouette, tout va bien, et puis tu es là. Et je suis là. D’accord ?

Harry lui caressa les cheveux, les repoussant en arrière. Il put lui donner ces petits baisers à la naissance des cheveux dont il avait envie. Ensuite, Louis lui raconta. Sautant une foule de détails, il lui raconta surtout qu’il avait cru avoir affaire à une fille. Et que ça avait été sympa. Mais un peu glauque. Voilà.

\- Tu regrettes ?

\- Non. C’était une expérience.

\- Je ne voudrais pas que tu fasses des trucs que tu ne veux pas, juste pour ne pas perdre.

\- Je ne le ferais pas.

\- Je m’en voudrais terriblement, si tu faisais ça.

Louis lui donna un petit coup de tête, comme pour lui dire «  Je te vois, essayer de me faire culpabiliser. Je te vois » et Harry rigola un peu. Ensuite, ils parlèrent d’autre chose. La tête de Louis sur le torse d’Harry, écoutant son cœur battre. Se demandant ce qu’il devait donc faire pour entrer là-dedans pour de bon. Les mains d’Harry dans le dos de Louis, contre sa peau. Se demandant comment ne jamais le perdre, comment l’empêcher de partir sans le faire souffrir.

\- Je t’aime.

\- Moi aussi, Lou. Dors.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous pouvez commenter cette fiction sur twitter avec le hashtag #Pwiou. J'espère que vous aurez apprécié la lecture. Merci beaucoup aux lecteurs et aux participantes.


	5. Jour Deux - Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perfect Week est une fiction participative. En dehors de Louis et d'Harry, tous les personnages ont été inventés par les participantes. Merci beaucoup à elles.  
> @Handsbruised #Pwiou

Jour Deux : Harry

Quand le réveil a sonné à 8h, Louis dormait profondément et moi j’étais réveillé depuis une heure. Alors je l’ai réveillé et on a fait un deal : On partirait sur les pistes tous les jours vers onze heures, et on ne s’arrêterait qu’à la fermeture de dix-sept heures. Ça fait quand même six heures de ski par jour, et c’est déjà beaucoup. Comme ça, Louis pouvait dormir tard comme il aime, et moi je pouvais faire autre chose le matin, comme dessiner, prendre des photos, me balader. Etre tranquille.

Du coup, il est 08h20 et je suis dans le hall, mon appareil autour du cou. Il y a une forêt derrière le chalet, assez clairsemée pour être pleine de lumière et assez sauvage pour être magnifique. Je sors et on m’appelle depuis une des tables de la terrasse. Alinoé, le bras levé en signe de bonjour. Je m’approche.

\- Vous êtes tous seul ?

\- Vous aussi.

\- Je viens de laisser les petits à l’école du ski. Vous voulez un café ?

Il en a une cafetière pleine devant lui et se penchant, il récupère une tasse propre dans le meuble contre le mur et la remplit d’autorité. Je pose mon appareil photo sur la table et m’assois en face de lui. Je n’ai pas très envie de faire la conversation, mais je veux bien écouter.

\- Vous êtes photographe ?

Je secoue la tête. Non, je suis un petit con friqué avec un appareil photo compliqué dont je n’utilise que deux fonctions sur cinquante mais avec lequel je me promène pour me donner un genre. Et c’est ma gentille maman riche qui me l’a donné parce qu’elle me donne tout ce que je veux. D’ailleurs c’est elle qui m’a payé ces vacances au ski pour moi et Louis mon doberman. Gentil, fidèle, et qui me laisse faire ce que je veux sans objecter autrement qu’avec des petits couinements de temps à autre.

\- Je travaille dans la pub.

J’ai un bureau, j’ai un ordinateur. Je bois des cafés, je vais à des réunions. Je m’emmerde tellement que j’ai commencé à écrire mes mémoire.

\- Et vous ?

J’ai pensé qu’il allait me demander de le tutoyer, mais non. Il doit faire partie de ces gens qui aiment le vouvoiement, comme moi. Je trouve ça plus classe. Plus respectueux. Plus sensuel, aussi. Il suit ma tasse de café du regard.

\- Je suis… Ingénieur.

Il essaye de m’expliquer son travail, mais je n’y comprends pas grand-chose. J’acquiesce seulement et rapidement, je change de sujet.

\- Je me demandais, vu que vous êtes là avec vos enfants. Avec seulement vos enfants. Vous êtes…

\- Divorcé ?

\- Hm.

\- Nous n’avons jamais été mariés. Et les jumeaux ne l’ont jamais vu, elle est partie quand ils étaient petits.

Je tique.

\- Jumeaux ?

\- Oui. Faux jumeaux, il va sans dire.

\- Ils ont le même âge ?

\- C’est l’idée.

Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend, je lui tire la langue. Il pouffe de rire et appuie son menton dans la paume de sa main en me regardant, l’air… Bien. Profondément bien.

\- Vous êtes assez adorable.

\- Si vous voulez. Mais ils n’ont pas du tout l’air d’avoir le même âge. Maxime est tellement…

\- Protecteur avec son frère ? Et Jules est un vrai bébé. Maxime est l’ainé. De quatre minutes. Et Jules était malade à la naissance. Il a dû rester en couveuse un moment, il a toujours été plus petit, plus lent à se développer.

Je l’écoute, fasciné. Il me parle longuement de ses enfants, de comment ils étaient petits, de ce qu’ils aiment. Il mentionne leur mère plusieurs fois, sans animosité aucune. Il me fait rêver. Ses gamins sont adorables, de toute façon. Je finis par plonger le regard dans mon café refroidi. Ça me rend un tout petit mélancolique, de parler de tout cela.

\- J’aimerais beaucoup avoir des enfants, plus tard. Mais ça me fait très peur. Je me dis que je ne serais jamais à la hauteur. Et que je suis trop égoïste pour savoir leur consacrer assez d’attention. J’ai peur qu’ils soient malheureux avec moi. J’ai peur de me rendre compte que je ne voulais des enfants que pour les bons côtés mais que finalement, il y a toute une routine sans intérêt que je vais détester. J’ai peur de mal faire, de les détester. Je déteste mon père. Et Louis déteste son père aussi. J’ai l’impression que c’est une constante : Un jour, les enfants détestent leurs pères et ils vont chez des psys épancher le pourquoi du comment de leurs pères qui ont gâché leurs vies. Alors si j’ai des enfants et que ça fait ? J’en mourrais, s’ils me détestent et s’ils disent que j’ai gâché leurs vies.

Alinoé pose sa main sur mon avant bras, tire un peu et prend ma main. Je suis tellement triste, d’un seul coup. Je me mouche dans une serviette en papier et j’essaye de faire refluer les larmes qui me sont montées aux yeux.

\- Mais vous avez l’air de tellement aimer les enfants, Harry. Regardez le nombre de personnes qui en ont, qui s’en sortent et qui pourtant ne sont pas naturellement doués. Alors que vous… Il suffit de vous voir dix secondes avec un de mes fils pour savoir que vous adorez les enfants.

Je hoche vaguement la tête. Il ajoute tout bas :

\- C’est très plaisant, d’ailleurs.

Je le fixe, il détourne la tête. Il est 08H45. Je lui demande :

\- Vous aviez quelque chose de prévu, ce matin ?

\- Pas particulièrement. Peut-être profiter du complexe de balnéothérapie du chalet. Je ne sais pas trop.

\- Je dois être revenu ici dans deux heures pour aller skier avec Louis, mais je partais prendre des photos, me balader un peu. Vous voulez m’accompagner ?

Il se passe la main dans les cheveux. Il me provoque cette effervescence dans le ventre, ou je sais que c’est un jeu mais ce n’est certainement pas « qu’un » jeu. On se lève, on contourne le chalet pour plonger dans la foret. On ne dit rien, au début. Et puis quand on commence à marcher, qu’il y a beaucoup de poudreuse, que je ne prends pas de photos mais qu’Alinoé trébuche contre moi et tombe un peu dans mes bras, il me dit :

\- Si je puis me permettre de vous donner un conseil, Harry, c’est de choisir une femme qui puisse être à la fois votre femme et la mère de vos enfants. Une famille se construit à deux, ou à plus si vous voulez, mais pas tout seul. Je suis très heureux avec mes enfants, mais je n’aurais pas dû me lancer ladedans avec une personne qui n’avait pas la même vision de la famille que moi. 

Au milieu des arbres, dans un coin particulièrement ombragé, il y a des rochers qui affleurent de la pente. Je m’y assois, Alinoé près de moi.

\- Je ne suis pas trop branché fille. Enfin, pas sentimentalement parlant. Sexuellement parlant, oui. Mais je ne sais pas si je fonderais une famille avec une femme. Sauf que je ne sais pas si je crois à une famille avec deux pères. Pas que je pense que ça soit mal ou je ne sais pas quoi. Mais je n’ai pas de schéma auxquels me référer.

\- Il faut bien que quelqu’un commence quelque part. Vous pouvez trouver quelqu’un pour être le père de vos enfants, c’est pareil.

Je baisse la tête. Les mecs sont trop cons. Ceux que j’aime. Ceux dont je deviens fou, ils sont trop cons. Ceux qui feraient des pères acceptables… Je ne peux pas les aimer, en général. Ils sont comme Louis, ils sont trop gentils. J’aime les machos, j’aime les emmerdeurs, j’aime les mecs froids, virils, sombres, brutaux, tordus, compliqués, insupportables, démolis. J’aime les entités. Pas les gentils. Les gentils, j’ai envie de les abimer. J’aime les vilains garçons, j’aime qu’ils me secouent contre les murs de la vie.

\- Vous l’aimiez ? La mère des jumeaux ?

\- Oui.

\- Passionnément ?

\- Passionnément.

\- C’est pour ça que ça n’a pas marché ?

Il détourne la tête. Je ramasse de la neige au bout de mes doigts, je fabrique une boule de neige.

\- Parce que j’ai l’impression que ça bloque. Les hommes qui me rendent fou, ce sont de sacrés connards. Je n’ai pas envie de fonder une famille avec. Mais ceux avec qui je pourrais fonder une famille, ils ne me font pas bander. Enfin, vibrer, plutôt. Et je veux les deux. Vibrer et être heureux. C’est possible ?

Il me prend ma boule de neige des mains.

\- Possible, oui. Je pense. Mais c’est rare.

Et il me regarde. Il me regarde comme on regarde les choses qui n’arrivent qu’une fois. Mais c’est trop facile, c’est pour ça que ça ne marche pas. Je ne peux pas l’aimer, il en a trop envie. Ça ne bouscule pas, ça fait seulement frémir. Moi je veux plus. 

Ma voix change. Elle se fait plus profonde et plus basse, mon épaule appuyée contre la sienne, comme si nous étions seuls au monde et à cet instant, à cet endroit nous le sommes.

\- Vous cherchez cette personne ? Ou vous avez abandonné ?

\- Je ne cherche pas. Si elle doit apparaitre, elle le fera.

\- Et vous ne vous sentez pas seul ? Pour les élever, mais je veux dire, la nuit dans votre lit ?

Il sourit un peu, fait tourner ma boule de neige et en me la rendant, il garde mes doigts contre les siens un peu trop longtemps.

\- J’ai eu quelques aventures. Mais quand ça pouvait devenir sérieux, je me suis rendu compte que ce n’étaient pas des personnes que j’avais envie de présenter à mes enfants. Alors je n’ai plus d’aventures. Seulement des nuits volées ici et là. Rien de sérieux. Mes fils passent avant le reste.

C’est encore trop tôt pour l’embrasser. Il n’a pas suffisamment envie de moi. Je ne veux pas risquer que tout tombe par terre, il est trop plaisant pour ça. Et puis c’est notre voisin de chambre, je préfère éviter une semaine de gêne.

Mais j’appuie ma tête contre son épaule. Comme si je cherchais sa protection. Il passe son bras dans mon dos, me demande :

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- J’ai dit quelque chose qu’il ne fallait pas ?

\- Vous avez l’air très seul, malgré Maxime et Jules. Et ça me rend triste.

Mais ça me rend vraiment triste. Je crois. Il y a tellement de facettes et de jeux en moi que j’ignore si j’ai une réalité et si oui, à quoi elle ressemble. Je me blottis un peu plus, et bientôt l’on s’enlace, au milieu de la neige, on se serre fort sans comprenne pourquoi.

Il y a de la gêne, après. Celle qu’il y a toujours, quand des rapports humains vont un peu trop vite, ou un peu trop loin. On parle d’autre chose, de politique, de société, de la neige. Je prends quelques photos mais je n’ai pas le cœur à ça. On rentre plus tôt que prévu au chalet. Mais alors que l’on va se séparer, sur le pas de la porte, je lâche :

\- Je vais probablement faire la même chose demain. Me balader. Tous les matins, en fait.

\- D’accord.

\- Voilà.

Il hoche la tête. Me souhaite une bonne journée. Et l’on se sépare comme ça. Je rentre dans ma chambre. Il est dix heures dix, Louis est levé. Il est allé se chercher son petit déjeuner sur un plateau, et il mange en regardant des dessins animés, assis en tailleur dans le lit, en pyjama. Je pose mes affaires.

\- Coucou. Tu as pris de jolies photos ?

\- Pas trop.

J’enlève mes chaussures, mon pull et à la réflexion, mon jean. De toute façon, il va falloir que je me mette en combinaison. Je viens me blottir contre Louis, la tête sur ses jambes. Il me caresse les cheveux.

\- Bah ça ne va pas ?

- J’sais pas.

\- Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ?

\- Me faire un câlin ?

Il pose son plateau par terre et me prend dans ses bras. Il joue avec mes doigts. Il m’appelle « mon printemps ». Je gigote contre lui, je me laisse aller dans ses bras. Ça me fait tellement de bien. Je pourrais me rendormir. Je pourrais lui dire « Passons la journée au lit à parler de nos trucs ».  Mais je ne le fais pas. Je n’ai pas vraiment envie.

Quand on est sur le premier télésiège, je lui dis :

\- Tu sais, Lou. Tu es la personne la plus importante de ma vie.

Et ses yeux s’illuminent comme des explosions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous pouvez commenter cette fiction sur twitter avec le hashtag #Pwiou. J'espère que vous aurez apprécié la lecture. Merci beaucoup aux lecteurs et aux participantes.  
> Pwiou


	6. Jour Deux - Louis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perfect Week est une fiction participative. En dehors de Louis et d'Harry, tous les personnages ont été inventés par les participantes. Merci beaucoup à elles.  
> @Handsbruised #Pwiou

On dévale les pistes, comme la veille. Les courbatures n’ont pas eu le temps d’apparaitre, nos muscles bougent trop vite. J’adore ça. Je fonce sur les bosses, j’ai l’impression de m’envoler. C’est complètement idiot mais moi qui suis horriblement timide dans la vie, j’adore avoir l’impression d’être casse-cou. De maitriser… Je ne sais pas. Quelque chose.

Donc je fonce à toute allure, un peu n’importe comment pour ainsi dire. Parce que je ne suis pas vraiment un pro des skis. Quand j’ai commencé, j’avais tendance à foncer tout droit en permanence parce que j’avais peur de tourner. Et… Je n’ai pas franchement changé de technique, pour être honnête.

Mais je ne tombe pas. En plus, Harry me ralentit beaucoup. Il fait du snowboard et ce qu’il aime, c’est faire des figures au ralenti en faisant «  Youhouuuu ! » et atterrir en dérapage contrôlé en faisant de grandes vagues de neige autour de lui. Il adore s’arrêter brusquement avec un sourire de beau gosse près d’une jolie fille dans la queue du télésiège.

Moi, j’adore quand il se ramasse et qu’il a l’air con.

On part dans le hors-piste, dans un coin de poudreuse et de sapins. On boit du thé brulant que j’ai préparé dans un thermos et on mange des cookies avec de grosses pépites de chocolat. C’est tellement meilleur que des sandwichs. L’un contre l’autre dans la neige. Harry a pris son polaroid, on se prend en photo couchés dans la neige, il embrasse ma joue. Je garde la photo dans la poche intérieure de ma combinaison, contre mon cœur. On repart.

\- T’as pas mal, au fait ?

\- Aucune courbature.

\- Non, je veux dire…

\- Aux fesses ?

\- Oui.

\- Ce n’est pas drôle.

\- Je ne plaisante pas…

Est-ce que j’ai envie de parler de ça ? Non. Parce que j’aimerais… Qu’Harry pense que je ne couche avec personne.

SI, ça A un sens. J’aimerais qu’Harry couche avec qui il veut et qu’il me voit en train de l’attendre bien sagement et en train de n’aimer que lui. Et qu’il craque. Je n’aime pas qu’il se dise que je suis capable de coucher avec n’importe qui pour le plaisir parce que ce n’est pas le cas. Ce n’est pas vraiment ce que je suis en train de faire. Et en même temps je veux qu’il se rende compte que j’ai d’autres choix que lui. Qu’il soit jaloux.

Je pense à des trucs dont il se fout complètement, en fait. Il ne se casse pas la tête avec tous ces trucs, lui.

\- Je propose un truc.

\- Je t’écoute…

\- On peut parler de ça le soir. Quand on se retrouve avant de s’endormir. Genre… Débriefing. Mais le reste de la journée, je préfère que l’on n’en parle pas.

Il va pour dire quelque chose, mais je n’ai rien besoin de faire et il secoue la tête comme pour chasser une mauvaise pensée.

\- On fait ça. On sort à un autre endroit, ce soir ? Un truc un peu moins…

\- Glauque ?

\- Ouais. On m’a parlé d’un bar à tapas dansant très sympa. C’est un peu plus loin, mais bon. Ca te dit ?

\- Voui.

Il me donne un coup d’épaule.

\- Dis pas voui. C’est craquant, pas bandant.

J’aimerais bien lui répliquer « Parce que je suis sensé te faire bander, maintenant ? » mais je ne dis rien. Je lui souris.

On se pose dans notre chambre un peu avant dix-huit heures. Je vais prendre un bain et je m’y prélasse un long moment. Quand je sors, Harry est sur le balcon en train de regarder le coucher de soleil. Je le rejoins et le prend dans mes bras.

-Je suis heureux d’être là avec toi, tu sais.

\- J’espère.

Il frotte son visage contre le mien.

\- Et moi aussi, je suis heureux. Je voudrais que rien ne change jamais.

…Ouais. Bon, ça, ce n’est pas mon cas. Je voudrais que ça change, moi. Je voudrais qu’on puisse faire tout ce que l’on fait déjà, mais que… Je voudrais seulement qu’il me touche. Je voudrais qu’il passe ses mains sur moi, et ses lèvres. C’est tout ce que je désire, je crois.

J’en ai un peu honte.

On parle d’autre chose. On se prépare tranquillement, en regardant à moitié la télévision et en discutant de je ne sais pas quoi. Souvent, on a de grandes discussions que je n’entends pas vraiment, tellement elles sont… Naturelles.

\- J’aime bien ce jean ?

\- Mmmh ?

Harry fait super attention à comment il s’habille. Moi… Pas du tout.

\- Oui. Il te fait de très belles fesses.

Je rougis aussitôt. Je n’ai pas de belles fesses, j’ai de GROSSES FESSES. Et c’est nul. Je ne relève pas, parce que ça m’énerve et que ça me fait plaisir et que je ne sais pas quoi en penser, je ne sais pas pourquoi il me dit ça. On part.

Le bar à tapas n’est pas très loin, finalement. Il neige un tout petit peu, c’est joli. Harry me fait un petit câlin avant qu’on entre. Et je sens que ce n’est pas comme hier. On n’est pas là pour trouver des personnes avec qui coucher, ça n’a rien à voir. On est tranquillement là tous les deux, au bar, à rire et à manger des tapas. Il n’y a pas d’obligations. On est bien.

Harry a quand même repéré et accosté sans trop de problèmes le groupe d’amis près de nous. Trois filles, un garçon – en couple avec l’une d’elle, Karen. Reste deux filles, Line et Annie.

D’accord, ça fait un peu… Je fais mon marché, dis comme ça. Mais ce n’est vraiment, vraiment pas comme ça que ça se passe. Line flashe tout de suite sur Harry, et c’est réciproque. En même temps Harry et super beau mais elle… Alors elle… Ohlala, quoi. En fait, Annie et moi, on se retrouve à les regarder en train de flirter parce que c’est beau, on dirait un ballet. Ils ressemblent à des mannequins, tous les deux. Grands et minces. Line a les yeux gris et de longs cheveux blonds tout bouclés. Barbie, sans le coté bébête. Honnêtement, je suis bouche bée.

Rapidement, on déménage tous les six dans un coin du bar ou il y a des canapés et un peu moins de bruits. C’est plus facile pour parler. Même si… Je ne parle pas trop. Il y a Karen et son petit ami Phillip, Harry et Line en train de se dévorer des yeux, et puis il y a moi. Et Annie. Aussi timide que moi, et en plus… C’est tellement… Evident. C’est lourd, presque. J’essaye de la draguer mais je suis un peu nul.

Je suis même très nul, parce qu’elle a l’air triste.

Les autres ont oubliés notre présence. Ils sont dans leurs bulles. Quand Line et Harry commencent à s’embrasser, je crois que le malaise devient vraiment trop fort parce qu’Annie est mignonne et gentille mais elle est comme moi, elle ne fait pas ça et je n’ai pas envie d’essayer et je me sens nul et brusquement je dis :

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu ne peux pas ?

Elle me regarde tristement derrière la frange qui cache son visage. Je regarde Harry jusqu’à me sentir nul et je le regarde elle à nouveau. C’est fou ce qu’elle me ressemble. Je jette un œil vers la porte. Il neige encore, dehors.

\- Ça te dit, d’aller te promener ?

Elle hésite. Elle hésite vraiment un long moment en fixant ses copines occupées et finalement, elle se lève.

\- Allons-y.

On va marcher dehors. C’est étrange. On est triste tous les deux, on ne parle pas trop au début. Mais en même temps, on est bien, en tout cas je suis bien et elle a l’air aussi. Finalement, au détour d’une rue, les mains enfoncées au fond de ses poches, elle lâche :

\- Tu ressembles à mon ex.

Oula. Ça jette un froid. Mais elle enchaine aussitôt :

\- Je suis désolé, c’est trop bizarre. Mais je n’arrête pas de penser à ça depuis que tu es entré dans ce bar, tout à l’heure. C’est pour ça que je n’arrêtais pas de te regarder, au début. Tu lui ressembles. Et je n’arrête pas de penser à lui.

Elle se tait brusquement, rougit, donne un coup de pied dans un tas de neige.

\- Pardon, je suis pitoyable.

\- Non. Non tu ne l’es pas. En tout cas, tu n’imagines pas à quel point moi je le suis. Alors en comparaison, tu ne l’es pas du tout.

Elle me regarde un moment en silence, l’air peu convaincue. Puis elle a un petit sourire.

\- Je te raconte et tu me racontes ?

J’ai honte. Mais j’acquiesce. Et Annie me raconte, elle me raconte tout. Elle me porte de son premier amour, et dernier en date. Maxence. Comment elle l’aimait, comment il vient de lui briser le cœur. Comment elle était pleine d’illusions et comment elle a tout perdu. Elle vide son sac sur moi, au point que rapidement on s’assoit sous un porche, les pieds dans la neige. Elle parle et je prends sa main, posée sur la pierre entre nous. Elle a de la rage érodée par la tristesse, elle voudrait se venger et surtout ne pas faire quelque chose d’aussi bête. Elle appuie sa tête sur mon épaule.

\- Je suis trop conne. J’ai été très conne toute ma vie et je viens de me prendre la réalité dans la gueule. Et ça fait tellement mal. J’ai l’impression que j’étais dans un mensonge, pas dans un rêve. Et j’ai l’impression d’avoir raté ma vie, aussi. Que je n’ai rien vécu, parce que je ne connais rien du tout de l’amour, vraiment rien du tout. Je l’ai tellement aimé, je n’ai jamais aimé personne d’autre et j’avais l’impression d’être une princesse… Mais voilà, je ne suis pas une princesse. Et lui… C’est un connard.

Ça a l’air de lui faire du bien. Elle reste un moment à reprendre son souffle, et serre mes doigts dans les siens.

\- Tu te sens mieux ?

\- Un petit peu.

\- Ravi d’avoir pu aider.

Elle hoche lentement la tête, me remerciant d’un geste et puis soulevant mon bras, elle se blotti contre moi. Je vois qu’elle s’enhardit, qu’elle n’a pas l’habitude. Et si ça ne sonnait pas aussi mal, je lui dirais qu’elle est charmante, vraiment charmante.

\- A toi.

…Bon. Par contre, là, ça s’annonce moins bien.

\- Je suis amoureux d’Harry.

\- D’accord.

\- Et on essaye de coucher avec une personne différente tous les soirs. C’est un défi.

Elle se raidit un peu alors j’enchaine très vite :

\- Mais je n’ai pas envie de faire ça ! C’est juste que je suis… Vraiment très con. Je fais n’importe quoi pour qu’il s’intéresse à moi, je suis tellement fou de lui mais lui il ne veut pas. Il n’arrête pas me dire que ça gâcherait tout et c’est tellement dur parce que je suis toujours avec lui, on est tous le temps ensemble et je l’aime, je l’aime. Et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour qu’il veuille de moi, j’ai tellement besoin qu’il veuille de moi, je n’arrive pas à aimer quelqu’un d’autre, j’ai besoin que ce soit lui, lui et personne d’autre et ça me rend dingue. Alors j’ai lancé ce pari à la con, je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Parce que si j’y arrive alors je lui demanderais de coucher avec moi et… Et je crois qu’avant de le dire à haute voix, je ne m’étais pas rendu compte d’à quel point… D’à quel point c’était pitoyable et… D’à quel point… J’étais con…

Je me mets à pleurer tout doucement. Annie semble hésiter, et lentement elle m’enlace.

\- Tu n’es pas pitoyable.

\- Mais si ! Je suis incapable de me détacher de lui alors qu’il ne veut pas de moi, je n’arrive même pas à regarder les autres personnes alors que je déteste être seul, j’ai une vie amoureuse merdique parce que j’attends après quelqu’un…

\- Tu as presque résumé ma vie, tu sais…

Elle rigole un peu de ses propres mots, puis sortant un paquet de mouchoirs de sa poche, elle m’en tend un. Je m’essuie les yeux, me mouche. Elle m’embrasse sur la joue. J’hésite un peu et puis… Je tourne légèrement la tête. Elle se mordille la lèvre, me regarde un moment avec ses grands yeux brun clair. Puis elle m’embrasse.

Je caresse sa joue. J’ai le souffle un peu court. On s’embrasse un moment et quand on se détache, elle baisse les yeux.

\- C’est idiot.

\- Mais non…

\- Je n’ai pas vraiment envie de…

\- Tu n’es obligée de rien du tout, absolument rien du tout. D’accord ?

\- D’accord.

On s’embrasse encore, tout doucement. Et puis on retourne au bar main dans la main. Mais je ne sais pas trop quoi penser, parce que je n’ai pas envie que mon défi avec Harry s’arrête là. Ça m’emmerde. Mais je m’en voudrais de lui forcer la main, même un tout petit peu. Se forcer à coucher… C’est destructeur. Je ne veux imposer ça à personne.

Line, Harry, Karen et Phillip sont debout devant le bar à fumer et à discuter. Ils nous disent qu’ils nous attendaient, qu’ils veulent aller dans un club pour danser. Je caresse la main d’Annie.

\- Ça te dit ? On peut continuer notre balade, si tu veux.

\- Non, ça me dit bien. Je n’aime pas trop d’habitude mais… J’ai envie de faire un effort.

Et elle me sourit, mutine. Craquante. Alors on y va. On va tous au club, celui du premier soir parce qu’il n’y en a pas vraiment d’autres. Les quatre autres atterrissent très vite sur la piste de danse. Harry et Line dansent collés serrés et s’embrassent langoureusement. Annie et moi… Annie et moi, on passe d’abord par le bar. Et on boit comme des trous en nous plaignant de nos vies amoureuses débiles, et entre deux verres, on s’embrasse. On s’embrasse et peu à peu, on se pelote, aussi. Et à chaque étape, je me sens un peu bête, et je lui dis de ne pas trop boire et si c’est bien ça qu’elle veut. Jusqu’à qu’elle murmure à mon oreille :

\- Je veux tout.

Avant d’avoir cet air gêné qu’elle a eu à chaque fois qu’elle a flirté un peu avec moi. Elle se sent ridicule. Je glisse la main sur sa taille, sous son tee-shirt.

Je ne sais pas très bien ou on peut aller. C’est un peu glauque comme endroit, non ? Une boite de nuit. On est encore en train de s’embrasser sans trop savoir ou alors et que faire, quand Annie murmure à nouveau :

\- On est venus en voiture. Elle est sur un parking, ce n’est pas très loin. Est-ce que tu veux… ?

\- Je n’ai jamais, heu… Dans une voiture.

\- Moi non plus.

\- Tu as envie ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Alors non.

Elle secoue la tête, je l’attire dans un endroit un peu plus sombre, je passe la main sur le devant de sa robe. J’ai peur de lui faire du mal mais en même temps, j’ai quand même très envie. D’elle, pas de lui faire du mal. Elle me met la main aux fesses, l’air déterminée.

\- Si. Je veux. Viens, allons-y.

C’est elle qui m’entraine, vers la sortie, vers le parking, vers la banquette arrière. Elle a peur, c’est inscrit dans le fond de ses yeux, mais elle veut que ce soit comme ça. Elle veut être aimée, elle veut ressentir. Elle veut effacer ses contes de fées.

Je joue avec ses cheveux. On est en sous-vêtements à l’arrière, assez sages encore, sans trop savoir. Elle cache son visage dans ses mains.

\- Je n’aime pas… Je n’aime pas heu… Enfin ça me gêne de te… Est-ce qu’on pourrait juste, juste le faire, s’il te plait ?

Craquante. Je la tire doucement, l’allonge sur la banquette. Je l’embrasse par tout. Sa peau est pale, douce, elle sent le savon au lait et l’adoucissant. J’aime bien. C’est une odeur de vrai personne.

\- Tu es très belle.

\- N’importe quoi.

Mais elle rougit et rit et m’embrasse.

Tout doucement, à l’arrière de la vieille voiture aux vitres couvertes de givre, on fait l’amour.

\- Louis ?

Les cheveux d’Annie caressent mon visage. Je me suis endormi, la tête appuyée contre sa poitrine. Je me redresse, la regarde. Elle a l’air un peu endormie. Totalement endormie, même. Elle me serre contre elle. Je caresse sa joue.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Voui.

Craquante. J’embrasse son visage.

\- Tu veux qu’on retourne au club ?

Elle secoue la tête. Un instant j’ai peur qu’elle soit en train de regretter, mais elle me sourit et me dit que c’était vraiment chouette. Ça me rassure. Ensuite elle me demande si je veux bien aller chercher Karen et Philip et leur dire qu’elle est dans la voiture en train de dormir et qu’elle les attends. Après un dernier baiser, je la laisse dans la voiture fermée, roulée en boule sur la plage arrière, dans son manteau. Trop mignonne.

Je retourne au club. Je trouve Karen, Phillip et Line tous ensemble. Line est passablement décoiffée. Mmmh. Je les préviens et ensuite, je pars à la recherche d’Harry, qui d’après Line est probablement sur la piste.

Il n’est pas sur la piste. Il est un peu en retrait, mais pas seul. Il est tout contre un garçon. Un garçon de notre âge. Je ne vois pas son visage, d’ici. Mais il y a quelque chose d’incompréhensible et je reste à quelques mètres à peine, sans oser m’approcher. Ils ne parlent pas, ne dansent pas. Ils… C’est comme si le garçon lui parlait avec ses yeux. Ils se dévorent du regard. Harry tend la main et lui caresse sa joue et ça me donne des coups dans le ventre comme s’il caressait ma propre peau. Leurs mains s’effleurent entre eux, le garçon lui glisse quelque chose.

C’est là que je réagis. J’ai peur que ça soit de la dope, je suis sûr que c’est de la dope. Je ne veux pas qu’Harry prenne ce genre de choses. Alors je m’avance, je les interromps.

\- Harry !

Le garçon ne me regarde même pas. Il dépasse Harry, comme si rien ne s’était passé. Il disparait instantanément, avalé par la foule. Harry me fait un large sourire. J’ai le temps de voir ce que l’inconnu lui a donné avant qu’il ne le fourre dans sa poche. Ce n’est qu’un bout de papier.

\- Loulou ! Ça va ?

\- Heu… Oui, oui. Est-ce qu’on peut rentrer ? Je suis fatigué. Je sais qu’il n’est que onze heures, mais…

\- Bien sûr, rentrons. Viens, on y va.

Il prend ma main dans la foule. Dehors, il passe son bras autour de mes épaules. On rentre à l’hôtel. Il a l’air heureux. Il ne parle pas, mais il me sourit et il embrasse ma joue. Et j’ai besoin de lui dire :

\- Je suis heureux, tu sais.

Ça le fait sourire encore plus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous pouvez commenter cette fiction sur twitter avec le hashtag #Pwiou. J'espère que vous aurez apprécié la lecture. Merci beaucoup aux lecteurs et aux participantes.  
> Pwiou !


	7. Jour Deux - Nuit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perfect Week est une fiction participative. En dehors de Louis et d'Harry, tous les personnages ont été inventés par les participantes. Merci beaucoup à elles.  
> @Handsbruised #Pwiou

Harry caresse la main de Louis avec son pouce. De l’autre, il fait courir ses doigts sur le morceau de papier que Gaël lui a donné. Il l’a regardé très vite, en récupérant sa veste au vestiaire. Il en a le cœur battant sans rien comprendre.

Louis est dans un de ces moments où il remet tout en question, le jeu, leurs vies, son cœur, mais il cesse quand Harry lui murmure :

\- Tu as vu comme le ciel est beau ?

Ils s’arrêtent pour le regarder. Harry pense à quelque chose qu’il ne voudrait surtout pas dire et qui le fait rêver et sombrer aussi, un peu. Louis est apaisé.

Ils n’allument pas la lumière, Louis se glisse en silence dans les draps, Harry va aux toilettes et regarde le mot dans sa poche. Il l’observe un long moment avant de le ranger en lieu sûr dans sa poche intérieure. Tout en réglant une alarme à six heures trente sur son téléphone, il se demande longuement à quel point tout a été intentionnel. Il se demande tout ce qui s’est passé avant que Gaël ne lui glisse le mot. Il repense à sa joue sous ses doigts, leur seule caresse et il a mal dans le ventre.

Il reste un moment dans la salle de bains, et Louis dans son lit se sent un peu idiot. Il se demande si Harry sait qu’il sait ce qu’il est en train de faire, et si c’est délibéré ou seulement sans importance. Finalement Harry le rejoint. Leurs muscles sont fatigués et il se glisse doucement près de Louis, les yeux mi-clos. Louis vient poser sa tête contre l’épaule d’Harry, qui l’enlace très doucement et lui murmure :

\- Petit cœur…

Louis ronronne et se blottit. Harry lui caresse les cheveux, déjà emporté par le sommeil. Mais il faut mettre quelques trucs à plat. Louis s’approche, il parle tout contre son visage.

\- J’ai couché avec Annie.

\- Je m’en doute…

\- Et toi ?

\- Ah bah non, j’ai pas couché avec Annie, promis…

Ça ne fait pas particulièrement rire Louis, pas la trois-cent-huitième fois qu’Harry fait une blague comme ça. Harry se frotte les yeux, baille.

\- J’ai couché avec Line, oui. Chouette fille. Très chouette fille.

\- Moi aussi c’était bien.

\- Parfait. Donc on continue.

\- On continue.

Harry embrasse son crane pour lui dire bonne nuit. Louis embrasse son cou. Puis son menton. Et contre sa peau, il murmure, avec ce quelque chose dans la voix qui est comme du courage mais qui n’est vraiment que du désespoir :

\- Harry… J’ai envie de t’embrasser.

Harry grogne, détourne un peu la tête sans répondre.

\- Tu sais ce que je vais demander, si je gagne ?

\- Mmm.

\- Toi. C’est toi que je vais demander.

\- Louis…

\- Si je gagne, je veux que tu me fasses l’amour.

\- Ecoute…

\- Dans des draps de soie, et pendant des heures. Avec du champagne avant et un bain moussant après.

Harry pouffe, Louis frotte son visage contre son épaule, l’enlace plus fort.

\- J’espère vraiment que tu vas perdre, alors.

\- Je sais. Et parfois je l’espère aussi. Parce que je n’ai pas envie de te forcer à m’aimer. C’est la pire façon d’aimer. Et le lendemain, je risque de te détester.

Harry ouvre les yeux dans le noir, fixe le plafond un moment. Quand il parle, sa voix est très basse

\- Alors pourquoi prendre le risque ?

Louis ne sait pas quoi répondre à ça et il balbutie mais Harry le coupe :

\- Tu crois que je n’ai jamais eu envie de toi ? Tu crois que tu ne me plais pas, tu crois que ça ne me fait rien, quand tu viens te coller presque nu à moi ? T’es con au point de ne pas comprendre ? Peux être que je n’ai pas tant de valeur pour toi, que tu peux prendre le risque de gâcher tout ce qu’on a parce que tu as envie de moi. Mais ce n’est pas mon cas. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de tout perdre par désir. Ça serait la pire chose de ma vie. Faire l’amour avec toi et qu’ensuite, tu t’en ailles. Parce que tu ne voudras jamais du parfait connard que je suis avec tous les autres que toi. Tu voudras une histoire d’amour que je ne te donnerais jamais et tu t’en iras. Tu crois que je te maintiens à distance ? Je t’empêche de t’enfuir. Et je te donne juste assez de moi pour te rendre accro. Tu n’as pas idée d’à quel point je te tiens par les couilles, bordel. Tu as envie de moi et tu ne partiras pas pour cette raison-là. J’ai besoin de toi et je te garde parce que sans toi je meurs, sans toi ma vie n’a pas de sens, je t’aime à m’en ouvrir le ventre si t’es pas là, je t’aime à hurler, je t’aime et je vais vraiment me mettre à pleurer, là.

Mais Harry ne pleure pas. Il se lève. Louis, qui s’est mis à sangloter au milieu de son discours, se jette sur lui pour l’empêcher de partir et Harry l’enlace.

\- J’ai besoin de sortir cinq minutes, s’il te plait.

\- Non, non, je t’en prie, Harry, s’il te plait, non.

Harry à la tremblote. Il serre Louis dans ses bras mais il a besoin de sortir, de s’éloigner et il lui dit avec difficulté :

\- Je ne suis pas fâché, je ne suis pas en colère, tout va bien, j’ai juste besoin d’un moment tout seul, je vais juste sortir faire quelques pas et je reviens.

\- Ne me déteste pas, je suis désolé…

\- C’est à moi de dire ça, Lou, je suis désolé, s’il te plait laisse-moi cinq minutes, je reviens vite, je vais juste marcher, je reviens.

Louis se calme de son mieux. Il regarde Harry s’habiller, lui dire « Endors-toi » et embrasser son front avant de partir. Il se cache sous la couette et il tâche de s’endormir en essayant de ne plus sangloter.

Harry sort. Dans le couloir des chambres, il fait les cent pas. Il sait ce qu’il veut, ce dont il a besoin, mais il est minuit et ce n’est pas l’heure pour ça. Mais à force de faire les cents pas devant la même porte, en respirant tranquillement jusqu’à avoir l’air normal, avec seulement les yeux rouges, la porte finit par s’ouvrir et le visage d’Alinoé sort de l’encadrement.

\- Harry ?

\- Vous avez une minute ?

\- Heu, oui.

\- Vous pouvez venir avec moi, alors ?

Alinoé regarde à l’intérieur, ses enfants endormis dans le lit en hauteur. Il fait signe à Harry d’attendre, ferme la porte et la rouvre une minute plus tard, habillé, tirant sur son pull. Il se retrouve face à face dans le couloir. La minuterie s’éteint, Harry s’approche, leurs mains se touchent et se prennent, leurs souffles se rencontrent. Harry murmure :

\- Allons en bas.

Ils descendent l’escalier en silence, en se tenant par la main. Il n’y a personne à cette heure. Ils sortent sur la terrasse à l’arrière, Alinoé frissonne. Harry regarde la ville illuminée en contrebas, les mains appuyées sur la barrière en bois. Alinoé s’approche, un peu hésitant. Il pose les mains sur ses épaules et reculant un peu, Harry vient s’appuyer contre lui. Alinoé l’enlace, Harry appuie son visage dans le creux de son cou.

\- Qu’est ce qui ne va pas, Harry ?

\- Je vais être occupé demain matin. Que vous ne m’attendiez pas en vain.

\- D’accord.

Un long silence. Alinoé finit par demander :

\- Et c’est tout ?

\- Je me suis disputé avec Louis et j’avais besoin d’un peu de calme.

\- Je comprends.

Harry penche la tête en arrière et comme ça, il peut embrasser le cou d’Alinoé. Sa mâchoire. Ses mains d’hommes, douces et pleines, caressent son ventre. Il y a comme un souffle en loin, qui le pousse vers Harry, vers son corps, sa jeunesse, mais aussi vers des choses plus vraies qu’il a à l’intérieur. Harry se retourne lentement dans ses bras et de lui-même, appuie son dos au pilier de bois. Il est à l’image du désir, un ange maléfique aux intentions trop claires. Il se mordille la lèvre. Les mots s’entrechoquent entre celles d’Alinoé.

\- Tu es très beau, Harry…

Il n’est pas habitué à ces mots-là, à ce ton. Il ne joue pas, il ne joue jamais. Il se laisse emporter dans chaque nouveau corps. Il se tord un peu, il frisonne de la nuit trop froide. Alinoé l’enlace, ne sait pas encore tout à fait.

Harry referme ses bras autour de son cou et l’embrasse. Ils se serrent brutalement l’un contre l’autre, comme s’il avait suffi de cela pour les libérer de quelque chose, une muselière des corps. Ils se pressent violement contre le pilier, leurs respirations font trop de bruits, ils s’embrassent et dans la tête d’Harry, tout ce qui était tordu quelques minutes auparavant pousse droit à nouveau.

Il s’embrasse plusieurs minutes. Alinoé a la tête qui tourne, il n’est pas habitué à de tels débordements. Il se détache, Harry se blottit contre lui, dur et maintenant si doux et c’est ce geste-là, et le baiser qu’il laisse sur la joue avant de l’attirer à l’intérieur qui le font chavirer plus que tout le reste.

Ils remontent l’escalier, échangent un baiser très doux devant les portes. Et c’est Alinoé qui demande :

\- Demain soir ?

Harry acquiesce. Dans la chambre, Louis s’est endormi. Harry vient le prendre dans ses bras, s’endormir contre son corps.

Lui aussi est apaisé, maintenant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous pouvez commenter cette fiction sur twitter avec le hashtag #Pwiou. J'espère que vous aurez apprécié la lecture. Merci beaucoup aux lecteurs et aux participantes.  
> Pwiou !


	8. Jour Trois - Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perfect Week est une fiction participative. En dehors de Louis et d'Harry, tous les personnages ont été inventés par les participantes. Merci beaucoup à elles.  
> @Handsbruised #Pwiou

 

Le réveil me tire d’un cauchemar que j’oublie instantanément. Louis se réveille en sursaut à côté de moi, regarde autour de lui sans comprendre. Il ressemble à un chiot sous un jet d’eau, il me fait craquer.

\- Rendors-toi, Louis. C’est juste mon réveil.

Je me lève en silence, m’habille rapidement et vais embrasser Louis avant de partir. Je le réveille un peu pour être sûr qu’il m’écoute.

\- On se retrouve à 11h sur l’esplanade en bas des œufs, d’accord ?

\- Mmm…

\- Je t’aime.

\- Mmmaussi…

Je caresse ses cheveux, puis je pars.

Il fait nuit, le monde est bleu. Je marche dans la neige couleur du ciel, sous le ciel couleur d’encre. Je traverse une forêt de troncs raides, je marche jusqu’à la falaise de l’autre côté. Je ne m’arrête pas pour regarder le plan que Gaël a glissé dans ma poche hier. Je n’ai pas besoin. Quelque chose semble me guider, comme un long frisson, déroulant un ruban sensible au milieu du blanc.

Gaël apparaît brusquement, quand j'atteins le seul arbre des environs qui n'est pas un sapin. Je pose ma main contre le tronc blanc qui a l'air perdu ici, et six ou sept mètres à peine, son dos dans la doudoune blanche qui voudrait se confondre avec la neige, les cheveux châtains qui bouclent au-dessus, cette forme fugitive et inconnue, un genre de renard des neiges.

Il m'a entendu arriver, il se retourne. Ses jambes pendent dans le vide, je me demande si la falaise plonge très loin ou si la piste n'est qu'à quelques mètres en contrebas. Il tend une main vers moi, dans l'air bleu et cotonneux. Il ne dit rien. Je m'approche vers cette main. Elle a la couleur de l'air, il fait si froid. Quand j'arrive à sa hauteur, nos doigts s'effleurent, jouent un peu et puis s'agrippent. Je m'assois à ses côtés. De la poche de sa doudoune blanche, il sort le petit carnet à spirales de la veille, et un feutre fin. Il n'écrit pas, il dessine. Avec quelques traits, la montagne face à nous, un ciel sombre, le soleil qui pointe le bout de son nez.

\- C'est bientôt ?

Il hoche la tête et dessine un petit 5' dans le coin du dessin. Je hoche la tête à mon tour. Dans cinq minutes, le lever de soleil. La falaise plonge sec, sur une ravine pleine de pierres aux arrêtes sèches. Il fourre une main dans sa poche et l'autre dans la mienne.

\- Tes mains sont glacées.

Il ne réagit pas. J'approche sa main de mon visage, je souffle dessus. Je l'embrasse. Elle est raide et les veines dessinent des entrelacs bleutés. Il ferme les yeux tandis que je réchauffe ses doigts. Il me laisse faire, sans aucune réaction si ce n'est des petits frissons parfois, de plaisir, je crois. Quand je glisse sa main sur ma nuque, il rouvre les yeux et me fixe. Et puis je voudrais attirer son visage vers le mien, mais il se détourne au dernier moment. Le regard fixé sur la montagne.

Le soleil balance des rayons roses. Avec le bleu du ciel, ça fait une immensité mauve. Une unique flèche dorée perce la crête, cicatrise le ciel. Une déflagration silencieuse.

Gaël ne regarde pas le lever de soleil. Il fixe ses pieds, dans le vide. Il tapote sur le flanc de la montagne, envoie du gravier une dizaine de mètres plus bas. Je passe mon bras dans son dos, l’attire contre moi. Il jette quelques coups d’œil vers le soleil, vers le ciel qui ressemble à un orage de peintre. Sa peau se nimbe d’un rose très doux, ça me donne envie de la toucher. Lui fixe la neige, mon cou, parfois il ferme les yeux. Il est si étrange et transperçant, à ne pas vraiment me regarder, il est si triste et mystérieux, à ne pas vouloir parler.

\- Qui es-tu ?

Il se redresse, son dos craque et il ramène une jambe contre lui, se tournant vers moi. Je nous vois de loin, je vois ce que nous sommes, deux jeunes hommes assis à flanc de falaise, une jambe dans le vide et l’autre repliée, éclairé par un lever de soleil sublime, Moi tout en noir et lui tout en blanc, jumeaux de boucles sur la tête, à se regarder sans se parler et nos mains hésitantes. Je peux nous voir à l’intérieur de ma tête, un reflet inversé, il me ressemble et il est tout l’inverse de moi, est ce qu’en me jetant sur lui je passerais de l’autre côté du miroir ?

Sur son petit carnet, il écrit « Gaël ». Ça me fait sourire.

\- Je ne vois pas très bien ce que ça explique.

Il hausse les épaules, mais il sourit. Il garde le carnet et le feutre dans ses mains, même s’il va les geler, comme ça.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m’as donné ce rendez-vous, hier ?

Je le vois hésiter. Le bout de son feutre fait des petits ronds sur le papier. Finalement il dessine. Un petit personnage les mains dans les poches au milieu d’une foule à peine esquissée. Il noircit un peu les boucles sur sa tête, trace un grand H sur son tee-shirt. C’est moi. Perdu dans la foule, il dessine un autre bouclé. C’est lui. Et puis un éclair sur lui, des flèches vers moi, un cœur qui flotte dans l’air. Je hausse un sourcil.

\- C’est quoi, ça ? Un coup de foudre ?

Il se frotte le nez avec son ongle, hésitant. En bas de la page, il écrit « Désir » et c’est incroyable, que ça me fasse des frissons pareils, ce simple mot. J’ai envie d’arracher la page, de la transformer en avion en papier et de l’envoyer voler très loin, très haut. J’ai la gorge serrée.

\- Tu m’as entendu discuter hier. Avec la fille avec qui j’étais.

Il hoche la tête.

\- Tu sais ce que je fais.

Il hoche à nouveau. Il sourit, un peu. Alors je le repousse en arrière. Il s’allonge dans la neige, les bras en croix. Sa doudoune blanche s’y confond, ses boucles se couvrent de flocons. Il est beau à m’en donner mal au ventre, fragile à vouloir le pousser au fond du gouffre, glacé à en mourir. Il me fait penser à des mots d’un livre pour enfants, et je les murmure comme si je les comprenais enfin.

\- Il y a des secrets qui sont comme le silence de la neige.

Il ne répond rien, je le ventre qui se tord et je m’allonge contre lui.

\- La neige, c’est le blanc et le silence. C’est le vide matérialisé. Est-ce que tu es un genre d’ange de neige ?

Il hoche lentement la tête. Je pose ma main sur sa doudoune. Mes doigts sont glacés, je tire la fermeture éclair jusqu’en bas. En dessous, il porte un pull blanc. Je m’allonge lentement contre lui, la tête sur son cœur, sur le pull blanc. Il pousse un long soupir et glisse sa main dans mes cheveux. Ses doigts dessinent des petits cercles apaisants sur mon crâne.

J’ai comme un gros chagrin montant en moi. Je ne m’étais jamais senti aussi calme, apaisé, comme s’il m’avait transmis son silence, que toutes les voix en moi s’étaient tuent. Je voudrais pleurer longtemps, me réchauffer le visage de larmes et lui en donner un peu, il est si froid. J’agrippe légèrement son manteau, je veux sentir la pression de son corps contre le mien. Je suis malheureux. Pas très fort, juste assez pour pleurer un bon coup et me sentir mieux après.

Et puis il me met plein de neige dans les cheveux et je crie.

Il rit.

Le silence de la neige et je lui fais manger de la neige. Il tousse et m’en fourre dans le cou. On roule l’un sur l’autre, on se débat. Je le ceinture, sa tête est au-dessus du vide, ses épaules appuyées sur le rebord, mes jambes entres les siennes. Il a le souffle court, les yeux perçants, les mains agrippées au col de ma veste, les miennes dans ses cheveux qui pendant vers les sapins tout en bas. Je murmure contre la peau de son cou sans écharpe :

\- Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire, maintenant ?

Il avale sa salive, ça fait remonter sa pomme d’Adam. Je souffle dessus, il frisonne. J’y colle mes lèvres, il remonte son genou entre mes cuisses. Je grogne de douleur et le lâche aussitôt.

\- Ça fait mal, espèce de…

Je prononce les derniers mots contre ses lèvres, qu’il est venu coller aux miennes, vif, raide, brusquement brûlant. Il s’agrippe à moi en m’embrassant, je passe mes bras dans son dos, sous sa doudoune. Il m’embrasse, longtemps. Il a les yeux fermés, il frisonne et il m’embrasse encore et encore. Quand il me lâche, il a l’air… Déterminé. Et pas tellement heureux à la fois. Il se lève, fourre son carnet dans sa poche. Ses yeux semblent me demander « Tu viens ? » Alors je prend sa main.

On marche. Je sais le gout de ses lèvres, je voudrais entendre le bruit de son âme. Je sais des choses que l’on ne devrait pas savoir des autres. Je marche dans ses pas, le long d’un sentier le long des sapins, suivant la trace que ses propres pas ont tracés ce matin même. On marche un moment, une quinzaine de minutes peut être. On ne parle pas, je tiens sa main. J’essaye de la réchauffer.

Brusquement il s’arrête. On vient de sortir du sentier près des sapins, on est arrivés à une de ces petites cabanes qu’il y a en haut et en bas des remontées mécaniques. Mais à bien y regarder, ce n’est pas tout à fait ça. C’est plus grand, c’est tout seul. C’est sa maison.

On n’est qu’à une dizaine de mètres du porche, et il a la tremblote. Il recule, il regarde ailleurs. Je passe mes mains sous ses cheveux, prenant son visage en coupe. Il lève les yeux vers moi. Je murmure :

\- Ça ne va pas ?

Il ferme les yeux, tend un peu son visage. Le soleil lui fait la peau d’albâtre doré des statues antiques. Immensément beau. J’embrasse le sommet de son nez, le contour de sa mâchoire. J’ai faim de sa lumière, du froid de ses doigts parcourant mon dos nu. Ses lèvres gercées caressent ma joue comme le bout dur des plumes, puis ma bouche. Il se détache plus vite, cette fois, il sort son carnet à nouveau. Fébrile. Il dessine un point d’interrogation, je hausse un sourcil. A quel propos ? Il regarde la maison derrière lui, puis fixe un point vers l’endroit où nous étions assis tout à l’heure. Il n’a plus l’air si déterminé, bien au contraire.

\- Tu veux retourner là-bas ?

Il fait non de la tête. Prenant ma main, il me tire en direction de la maison. Il sort la clé de la poche de sa doudoune, me fait enlever chaussures et veste dans l’entrée.

C’est grand. Une seule pièce, mais large, avec une cheminée, un tapis, des fauteuils. Une kitchenette, une porte qui doit abriter la salle de bains. Et au fond, près de larges baies vitrées dont les rideaux ouverts laissent voir la vue, immense à vous avaler dans le blanc, un lit. Un grand lit en bois, au cadre ancien, aux draps crème. Il est derrière moi. Ses mains caressent mes épaules, défont les boutons de mon gilet, me le retire lentement. Je l’entends tomber derrière moi.

Je me retourne, il s’avance. Son corps semble trouver parfaitement sa place contre le mien. Sous son pull, sa chemise est blanche aussi. Ma langue analyse la peau d’ivoire de son cou, ses mains glacées envoient des décharges électriques à ma colonne vertébrale. Coton blanc sur ses hanches, plumes blanches invisibles tout autour de lui. Draps immaculés, peau adamantine. Blanc sur blanc, je pourrais le perdre.

\- - -

\- Gaël…

Réchauffée à mon contact, sa peau parait dorée. Il est nu contre moi, son dos contre mon torse, ses bras contre les miens, doigts se mêlant dans le ciel, vers le plafond au bois chaud. Ses jambes repliées sur le côté, je m’enivre de son parfum. Il sent la neige, la crème pour bébé et l’adoucissant pour le linge. Ses jambes, ses bras, même son dos son couvert d’un duvet pâle de bébé ou de petit oiseau. J’ai envie de me fondre en lui. J’ai désespérément envie de faire l’amour, comme j’avais rarement ressenti ça, un besoin, qui me fait trembler comme si l’on me tirait par le nombril. Mais je n’ose pas faire un geste. J’ai les mains liées aux siennes, j’embrasse son cou et ça me fait gémir. Ses hanches sont sur le matelas, laissant les miennes à l’air libre. Le poêle à bois laisse aller des crépitements et une odeur de bois, de sève, d’un drôle de rêve, un fantasme, faire l’amour devant la cheminée, contre la peau de Gaël, douce comme de la fourrure.

Détachant nos mains, je croise les miennes sur son ventre. Sa peau est molle, malléable, je peux y enfoncer les doigts, et mon visage dans ses cheveux. Ça fait mal de vouloir si fort et d’avoir peur de lui faire mal. Je pourrais me jeter sur lui, lui arracher ses ailes. Mais il roule sur le ventre et me fixe. Ses yeux me réduisent au silence, me tiennent pieds et poings liés. Il caresse mon bras. Je lui demande à nouveau :

\- Qui es-tu ?

Il sourit faiblement, ferme les yeux. Je viens embrasser sa peau, il se tend un peu. N’est-ce pas merveilleux que l’homme soit pourvu de tant de formes, d’un sternum, d’une cage thoracique, de tétons, de côtes, d’un nombril, d’un ventre, de hanches, d’un sexe, de cuisses, de fesses, de genoux et de milliard d’autres choses ? N’est-ce pas merveilleux que l’on puisse à toucher, embrasser, respirer, regarder, ressentir chaque centimètre de cette peau merveilleuse et la découvrir si différente à chaque endroit ? Mes doigts ne savent ce qu’ils touchent, ma langue ce qu’elle goute. Tout est si blanc, tout est si bon. J’enlace ses hanches, j’essaye de ramasser toutes ses plumes en une seule brassée. Il se tortille un peu, vient s’allonger contre moi, ventre contre ventre. Je ferme les yeux, je caresse son dos, embrasse son crâne. Il se dégage un peu, récupère son carnet par terre, un crayon sur sa table de nuit. Il me montre l’image de tout à l’heure, pointe du bout du doigt le mot en bas, « Désir ». Je souris légèrement.

\- C’est tout ce que je saurais de toi ? Que tu me veux ?

Il mordille le bout de son crayon, il a l’air d’un gamin. Tellement craquant. Il écrit :

« Que veux-tu savoir ? »

Je réfléchis. Je ne sais pas comment le demander. Je me redresse. J’ai un peu froid, maintenant qu’il ne me donne plus la fièvre. J’ouvre la couette, il s’y glisse avec moi, son carnet à la main. Face à moi, ma main sur sa taille. Il cligne doucement des yeux. Il attend. Finalement je demande :

\- Pourquoi tu es ici ?

Il réfléchit un moment. Et puis il griffonne : «  Je suis puni ».

\- Puni ?

« Oui. Alors je suis parti, et je suis venu me cacher ici ».

\- Tu vas souvent dans cette boite de nuit ?

« Jamais ».

\- Alors pourquoi…

« Je ne sais pas ».

Il va pour écrire autre chose, mais hésite et finit par abandonner. Je caresse son visage.

\- S’il te plait, dis-moi.

Il secoue la tête. Puis rejetant son carnet, il grimpe sur moi, ses genoux autour de mes hanches, ses mains sur mon ventre. L’air décidé et perdu aussi. Une longue chaine pend à son cou, le pendentif, une minuscule rose des vents argentée, se balançant un peu plus bas que son cœur. Je me redresse, joue délibérément avec. Il est perdu. Alors je murmure :

\- Tu te sentais seul, n’est-ce pas ?

Il hoche la tête.

\- Tu avais froid. Et tu avais besoin que quelqu’un vienne te réchauffer. Au moins un petit moment.

Il hoche à nouveau la tête. Tirant sur sa chaine, je viens prendre son visage dans mes mains et je l’embrasse profondément. Il lie ses doigts aux miens.

Puis l’on fait l’amour. Tout doucement, sa peau se colore, devenant d’un rose soutenue, comme celle du ciel aux premiers rayons. Ses boucles châtains se trempent de sueur, son visage se parsème de taches de rousseur. Il se redresse, pose ses mains sur la baie vitrée. Il regarde la vue sublime, le monde pâle ou la neige tombe légèrement, alors que mes mains sont sur ses hanches, que je lui fais l’amour comme jamais je ne l’avais fait avant. Comme s’il y avait un feu en moi et que je lui transmettais. Comme si ma peau était en flammes qui venaient lécher la sienne, laissant de longues bandes de sueur et de peau rougie. Arrimé à son ventre, je brule aussi. Mais ça ne fait pas mal, ça rend vivant. Ça ne rend pas vivant, ça réchauffe. Ça ne réchauffe pas, ça brule. Ça ne brule pas, ça soigne. Ça ne soigne pas, ça fait plonger de la falaise, dans la neige, dans le froid, le vide.

Quand la neige se transforme en printemps, ou va le blanc ?

Ensuite, il s’endort contre moi, roulé en boule comme un petit animal. Je l’entoure de mes bras, je pose des baisers sur le haut de son dos, j’y frotte mon visage. Je crois que j’ai touché du bout des doigts quelque chose de très dur et de très froid. Je crois que Gaël me fait un peur. Mais je ne veux pas le laisser. Il me rend triste, il me fait ressentir des choses dures à l’intérieur et là, avec mon visage contre son dos, je me sens malheureux, j’ai envie de pleurer.

Je reste un long moment comme ça mais ce n’est pas assez. Il faudrait que je reste encore des heures. Des jours entiers dans ce lit à le tenir dans mes bras et à dormir. Je me sens épuisé. Comme si j’avais traversé des années lumières de lever de soleil à lui faire l’amour. Comme s’il m’avait pris toute mon énergie. Mais son réveil sur la table de nuit me rappelle à la réalité. Je dois rejoindre Louis, et avec, le reste de ma vie. Je ne peux pas rester ici.

Néanmoins quand je détache mon bras du sien, il ouvre les yeux et me regarde. Il sait, il sait très bien. Je murmure :

\- Est-ce que tu veux que je reste avec toi ?

Il secoue la tête, avec un faible sourire. Il récupère son carnet dans les draps, écrit avec des doigts lourds de fatigue :

« Tu peux partir. Je ne serais pas triste ».

\- Tu es déjà triste.

« Tu n’y peux rien ».

\- Est-ce que tu veux que l’on se revoie ?

Il secoue à nouveau la tête, embrasse mon front et sans rien ajouter, il se recouche. Alors je me détache de lui, récupère mes habits dans la pièce et commence à m’habiller. Il griffonne à nouveau et quand je m’approche, il a écrit « claque la porte en partant ». Je noue mon écharpe autour de mon cou, hésite. Puis m’approchant, je caresse son dos nu.

\- Gaël…

Il se retourne pour me regarder, lentement, glissant sous la couette blanche. Je me penche, prend son visage dans mes mains. Je n’ai pas de mots pour lui dire tout ce que je ressens. Je n’ai pas de dessins, je n’ai pas d’explications. Je ne peux rien lui dire, rien lui donner d’autre qu’un baiser.

Ses lèvres sont chaudes et humides.

Je pars en fermant la porte le plus silencieusement possible.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous pouvez commenter cette fiction sur twitter avec le hashtag #Pwiou. J'espère que vous aurez apprécié la lecture. Merci beaucoup aux lecteurs et aux participantes.  
> Pwiou !


	9. Jour Trois - Louis

Je me sens seul, ce matin. Harry m’a réveillé en partout, beaucoup trop tôt. Je ne sais pas où il va, je sais seulement que ça fait mal. J’ai envie de tout arrêter. Je me roule dans les draps, je mets mes écouteurs et j’écoute de la musique qui me rend encore plus triste. Il faut que j’abandonne. Pas seulement cette semaine débile, mais Harry. Je ne le supporte pas. Il m’aime, peut-être, mais je ne peux pas être son point de chute. J’ai besoin de vivre, j’ai besoin d’être aimé comme j’aime, pas de cette façon-là, douloureuse et frustrante.  
  
 Je n’en peux plus d’avoir parfois ce sentiment que c’est mon corps qui lui déplait. Je suis perdu, je devrais me rendormir et ne pas faire ce que je fais, fumer en regardant le plafond et en me demandant ou a filé ma vie durant cette année que j’ai passée près de lui à le désirer en silence et à lui demander de loin en loin de me toucher.  
  
Je traine si longtemps que je finis par me mettre en retard. Quand j’arrive sur l’esplanade, en combinaison et mes skis sur l’épaule, il est appuyé contre une barrière en train de boire un café en gobelet, l’air… Si bien. Quand je me plante devant lui, il a un sourire très doux, un peu triste aussi.  
  
\- Ça va ?  
  
\- Mais oui.  
  
Passant son bras autour de mes épaules, il m’attire contre lui et embrasse ma joue, tellement bas, c’est presque comme un baiser, on se regarde si proche et j’efface tout ce que j’ai pensé ce matin parce que je sais qu’il en a envie, je sais le lire dans ses yeux, dans ses lèvres, dans ses mains, il ne le fera pas mais lui aussi se pose la question.  
  
J’avale difficilement ma salive, me détache que lui. On grimpe dans les œufs bondés, on ne parle pas pendant la montée, on se tient seulement côte à côte sans rien dire. A un moment, il pose sa main sur la mienne et la serre brièvement.  
  
Il reste bizarre comme ça un certain temps. Le temps que l’on fasse quelques pistes. Pas désagréable, seulement ailleurs. Quand il voit que je le regarde, sur le télésiège, il me sourit et puis regarde ailleurs. Il se dégèle lentement mais on n’échange presque pas un mot jusqu’à quatorze heures, quand on s’arrête pour déjeuner.  
  
\- Tu boudes Loulou ?  
  
C’est lui qui demande ça ? Je rêve ? Ça m’énerve, j’ai envie de m’énerver.  
  
\- Non. T’étais où ce matin ?  
  
\- Faire des photos. Je te l’avais dit.  
  
\- Tu me les montre ?  
  
Il regarde ailleurs. Il ment. Il croit que je ne le connais pas ?  
  
\- Oui oui, ce soir. Mais je n’en ai pas fait beaucoup. Je me suis surtout baladé.  
  
\- Pendant quatre heures ?  
  
\- Il y a un problème ?  
  
\- Tu mens, c’est ça le problème.  
  
Il va pour répliquer quelque chose mais son téléphone sonne. Typique. Il m’a fait le coup combien de fois depuis qu’on se connait ? A croire qu’il a la capacité de faire sonner son téléphone quand ça lui chante. Il me regarde, regarde l’écran, me regarde à nouveau. Je lui fais un vague signe d’aller se faire foutre.  
  
\- C’est bon, va répondre.  
  
Il a l’air désolé. Mais il a toujours l’air désolé. Il décroche, se lève et quitte la table.  
  
Je m’en fous. J’en profite pour lui piquer des frites. C’est bien fait pour lui. En plus, comme à chaque fois que je ne suis pas de bonne humeur, j’ai super faim. Je me mets de la sauce tomate autour de la bouche et en fermant les yeux, je le vois en train de m’embrasser et de me prendre dans ses bras.  
  
Combien de fois ai-je fermé les yeux en imaginant cela ? Et quand est ce que je vais cesser de jouer à ça ?  
  
Quand Harry se décide enfin à revenir, je suis en train de pianoter sur mon téléphone. Il a mis un temps pas possible et il n’est pas tout seul.  
Il est accompagné par la fille la plus méga-belle que j’ai jamais vu. A quoi elle ressemble ? On s’en fout. Qu’elle soit blonde, brune (elle est rousse), grande, petite, mince (dans notre société merdique, elle serait trop grosse pour être mannequin mais en gros, c’est une bombe) et elle a le coude posée sur l’épaule d’Harry. Je ne peux même pas être jaloux, j’en suis plutôt au niveau de la bave qui me coule de la bouche là. Harry cherche un truc dans son sac et elle me fait un signe de la main.  
  
\- Salut. Je m’appelle Lucy. Ton ami a eu un petit problème avec son portable… Et avec sa combinaison, aussi.  
  
Elle rigole. J’ai rien compris. Harry branche son portable à la batterie d’urgence et pousse un long soupir.  
  
\- C’est bon, il marche encore.  
  
\- Qu’est ce qui s’est passé ?  
  
\- Je l’ai fait tomber derrière un grillage. Ne demande pas comment, je n’en sais rien. Et ensuite en le récupérant, je me suis coincé dedans. Ne demande pas non plus comment.  
  
\- T’es con, voilà comment.  
  
Il grimace, Lucy rigole et puis s’assied sur le bord de la table, la tête rejetée en arrière. On dirait une barbie grandeur nature. Elle discute avec Harry et tout ce qu’elle dit est absolument charmant et marrant et au bout d’une minute je baille. On est tombé sur l’être le plus parfait de la terre, du coup... C’est probablement une grosse, grosse psychopathe. Et même si ce n’est pas le cas et bah... Elle me soule comme personne ne m’avait jamais soulé.   
  
Sans charre. Ce n’est même pas de la jalousie, elle est juste... Une barbie, quoi. Harry me jette quelques regards et rapidement, il fait un grand sourire à Lucy et lui dit, en gros, de dégager. Enfin il ne lui dit pas comme ça, mais c’est l’idée. Genre Je suis dééésolééé mais on doit y alleeer. Elle lui refourgue son numéro de téléphone avant de disparaitre dans un fracas de paillettes de luxe. Je tapote la main d’Harry.  
  
\- C’est cool, t’as un plan cul pour ce soir, félicitations. On retourne skier ?  
  
Il semble sortir d’un espèce de... Je ne sais pas si c’est un rêve ou un cauchemar. En tout cas, il reconnecte.  
  
\- Hmm ? En fait, je... Ouais. On verra. Retournons skier, viens.  
  
Elle lui déplait au point qu’il ne veuille pas coucher avec elle ? Je veux dire, elle est monstrueusement AGACANTE mais elle est super belle, quoi. Pourquoi il choppe toujours les filles les plus sublimes de l’espace ?  
Ah oui. IL EST sublime. Enfin bref, peu importe, je vais essayer d’oublier l’existence de cette fille et tout sera plus simple. On repart sur les pistes, et c’est fou que ça marche aussi bien. Que l’on ne se lasse pas. On descend les pistes, on remonte, on redescent, on fait dix fois la même chose, on a les mêmes sensations. Il me sourit dix fois le même sourire, il est toujours le même en haut ou en bas de cette foutue étendue de neige, et quand il s’étale et qu’il gueule que c’est froid putain de bordel de merde, c’est toujours la même personne, la même voix, son pull que je fixe se soulève au rythme inchangé de son cœur.  
  
Mais je ne m’en lasse pas. C’est comme ma chanson préféré ou les rues de mon quartier, j’y découvre des choses nouvelles dix ans après.  
  
Je me mets en pilote automatique. Ça m’arrive, parfois. Personne ne s’en rend jamais compte. C’est juste que brusquement, je ne suis plus là. Je suis dans ma tête à caresser mes rêves.  
  
On retourne au chalet, à la fin de l’après-midi. On est à la cabane à ranger nos skis. Je tends sa planche de surf à Harry, il se retourne pour l’accrocher. Je regarde sa nuque, la petite bande de peau froide qui apparait au détour de son écharpe. Mon rêve arrive à son éclosion, il rejoint la réalité et je me rends compte... Que je dois prendre ce risque. Parce que j’ai confiance. J’ai confiance en nous, je sais qu’Harry m’aime et qu’il ne va pas devenir un connard du jour au lendemain juste parce qu’il va coucher avec moi. Je veux dire, c’est débile, non ? Il a peur que je m’en aille, il l’a dit, mais moi je l’aime tellement... Alors je vais prendre ce risque.  
  
Quand il se tourne à nouveau vers moi, j’avance, déterminé. Je vais t’embrasser. Tu vas aimer ça. Tu vas m’aimer.  
  
\- Harry !  
  
Il détourne la tête. Je reste comme un con penché vers lui. Notre voisin et ses deux mômes arrivent vers nous. Ils font fête à Harry et me salue.  
Ils ont tout gâché. Du coup, je fais la tête et je prétexte que j’ai super froid pour rentrer sans regarder personne. Dans la chambre, je file sous la douche. Je suis con, con, con. Et je n’ai pas le courage de faire un deuxième essai, ma fenêtre de tir est passée. Quand je sors, Harry est allongé sur le lit en train de bouquiner. Je grimpe à ses côtés et l’embrasse sur la joue. Lâchement.  
  
\- Ça va ?  
  
Il baille, hoche la tête.  
  
\- Super. Et super fatigué, aussi. Une petite soirée tranquille tous les deux, ça te dit ?  
  
Je hausse un sourcil. Dans l’absolu oui, mais et le pari ? On l’annule juste pour un soir ? Je tâte prudemment le terrain.  
  
\- Je veux bien mais... A moins que tu n’espères coucher avec le père de famille d’à côté, ça va être compliqué de...  
  
\- Je n’ai pas besoin de coucher avec qui que ce soit ce soir.  
  
Je ne comprends pas. Ou plutôt, je ne veux pas comprendre, parce que j’ai peur de me tromper et d’être très heureux pour rien. Il n’explique rien, il reste plongé dans son bouquin. Je finis par balbutier :  
  
\- Est-ce que tu... Abandonnes... ?  
  
Il repose son livre avec un sourire un peu ailleurs, qui me fait craquer... Avant de me briser le cœur.  
  
\- Mais non, pas du tout ! J’ai déjà couché avec quelqu’un aujourd’hui.  
  
Je reste bouche bée, avant de me rappeler qu’il est sorti longtemps, ce matin. Comme je ne dis toujours rien, il sort de ses affaires un dessin. C’est le papier que l’inconnu lui a donné hier, dans la boite.  
Je n’ai pas envie d’en savoir plus. Je balaie l’air de ma main.  
  
\- Très bien. Félicitations. Je n’ai pas cette chance malheureusement, je dormais ce matin. On sort, du coup ?  
  
\- Je n’ai pas vraiment envie de sortir...  
  
C’est un coup bas. Je me renfrogne, je sais que sans lui je n’y arriverais absolument pas. Dimanche, je me suis fait sauter par un travesti bizarre après avoir bu comme un trou, ça demandait de l’abandon mais ce n’était pas difficile. Lundi je suis tombée sur une fille triste et gentille, et j’ai eu de la chance, celle du débutant. Je pourrais peut être lui demander de me donner le numéro de téléphone de Lucy ? Non ? Ouais, non. Très bien.  
  
\- D’accord. J’irais seul, alors.  
  
\- Tu ne veux pas rester avec moi ? Une soirée DVD, rien que tous les deux.  
  
Je lui enlève son livre des mains, il me regarde avec de grands yeux écarquillés. Il n’a pas l’habitude que je me rebelle, même un tout petit peu.  
  
\- Pour que je perde ? Non merci.  
  
\- Ce n’est pas pour que tu perdes. J’ai seulement envie de passer la soirée tranquille avec toi. On avait dit que ça n’empièterais pas sur nos vacances.  
  
\- N’essaye pas de me faire culpabiliser !   
  
Il a l’air blessé, moi je suis fâché. On se regarde sans rien dire, jusqu’à qu’il récupère son livre en haussant les épaules.  
  
\- Très bien, fais comme tu veux.  
  
Je me détourne et le laisse là, mais je me rends très vite compte qu’il n’est que dix-huit heures, et que je ne vais pas sortir si tôt. Harry est sur le lit, caché derrière son livre. Je vois bien qu’il est fâché. Ou qu’il boude. Je n’ose rien dire pendant une minute, puis j’attrape son pied, je chatouille la plante à travers sa chaussette.  
  
\- Harry... ?  
  
\- Hmm.  
  
\- Ne sois pas fâché...  
  
\- Je ne le suis pas.  
  
\- Alors on regarde un film tous les deux, dis ? Et puis on mange, et après je sortirais, et peut être que toi aussi ?  
  
Il hésite, mais finit par reposer son livre, et tapoter la couette à côté de lui pour que je le rejoigne. Il n’a pas l’air fâché, je suis rassuré. On se blottit l’un contre l’autre pour regarder un film, en parlant à mi-voix. Ensuite, on descend dans la salle à manger pour le diner. Le voisin est à une table avec ses mômes, mais Harry les évite soigneusement et on mange tranquillement dans notre coin. De retour là-haut, je me demande s’il va venir avec moi ou au contraire me retenir, mais ni l’un ni l’autre. Il m’aide à me préparer, me prête une chemise, décoiffe mes cheveux. Il me dit que je suis vraiment très beau, il me souhaite bonne chance. J’ai follement envie de tourner un peu la tête quand il embrasse ma joue, mais je n’ose pas.  
  
J’hésite un peu, lorsque je me retrouve dans la rue principale. Et ça me soule d’être ici. Je préférerais mille fois passer la nuit avec lui et...  
  
Non. Je préférerais mille fois passer la nuit à faire l’amour avec lui, ça c’est sûr. Mais pas à espérer en silence à côté de lui, non. Alors je suis mieux ici. Il faut que je m’amuse, pas que je cherche la première personne venue pour remplir une tâche ou je ne sais quoi. Et si... Si je perds à ce jeu, et bien... Je ferais ce que j’ai dit. Je prendrais un peu mes distances. Voilà.  
  
Je ne vais pas en boite. Je vais dans le bar ou on était hier, en début de soirée. C’est moins glauque, la boite ça n’est vraiment pas mon truc. Je commande un verre, je m’accoude au bar et... J’observe. Les gens autour de moi.  
  
Et quand la fille qui attend sa commande près de moi, une blonde avec des mèches rouges au hasard et un anneau à la lèvre inférieure, croise mon regard et me sourit, je me lance.  
On échange quelques plaisanteries, puis nos prénoms. Elle s’appelle Maéna et elle m’offre un verre. C’est elle qui me drague, elle qui me fait rougir et me sentir tour à tour craquant et stupide. C’est comme ça qu’on se sent, quand une personne vous fait du rentre-dedans ? Je n’arrive pas à savoir si c’est réellement agréable, je crois que je suis trop stressé pour ça. Enfin non, pas stressé. Plutôt comme... Ailleurs. Vraiment ailleurs.  
  
Non plus.  
  
Pas habitué, quoi.  
  
Mais elle me fait rire. Je ne sais pas comment elle s’y prend et à vrai dire si elle me drague ce n’est pas forcément une réussite parce que je ne peux pas dire qu’elle me plait tant que ça. Mais elle me fait marrer.  
Ça fait un moment qu’on parle. Je crois qu’il faut que je trouve le courage de lui proposer... Et bien je ne sais pas exactement quoi, mais... Il faudrait. Et je vais me lancer, quand elle fait signe à une fille, qui la rejoint. C’est une petite brune au visage lunatique, qui se blottit aussitôt dans ses bras.   
  
\- Louis, je te présente Liz, ma petite amie. Liz, Louis, une... Connaissance.  
  
\- Enchanté.  
  
J’ai un peu bugué sur le « petite amie », je crois. Elles s’embrassent, je me sens vraiment con. Je lève les mains devant mon visage en signe de reddition.  
  
\- Okay, d’accord, j’ai compris... Désolé de t’avoir emmerdé avec ta drague à deux balles alors que visiblement, ce n’est pas ton truc. Vraiment.  
  
Je me détourne, elles éclatent de rire, ahahah c’est très drôle de se foutre de ma gueule, vraiment, je suis le gros beauf de service qui a voulu draguer une fille et qui s’est foiré tellement lamentablement que c’est à mourir de rire, hein ? Ah. Ah. Ah.  
  
La main de Manéa se pose sur mon coude et elle me fait pivoter, à nouveau face à elles.  
  
\- Mais si. Ça m’intéresse.  
  
Elle a le bras passé au-dessus des épaules de sa petite amie, qui me sourit timidement.  
  
\- Je dirais même que ça NOUS intéresse.   
  
Hein ? Je les regarde alternativement. Manéa a l’air très sure d’elle, Liz hésite mais souris, et puis elle se pousse du coude, on dirait deux gamines avec un plan génial et dangereux en tête. C’est... Assez craquant, je dois dire. Mais je ne suis pas sûr d’avoir compris, ou peut-être que ça me fait un peu peur. J’hésite, je bégaie un peu et ça me donne l’air d’un beauf, genre « Je perds tous mes moyens tellement OHLALA alors que ce n’est pas ça, je suis juste timide... »  
  
\- On a un appartement avec des amis juste à côtés d’ici. Ils sont là,  
  
Elle me les montre dans le bar, mais il y a trop de gens pour que je les distingue.  
  
\- Donc on serait tranquille un bon moment. Alors ?  
  
Mais elle propose peut être, je ne sais pas, peut-être...  
  
\- Mais vous voulez... Vous voulez, c’est pour jouer au Monopoly ou...  
  
Liz explose de rire, Maéna me regarde comme si j’étais, enfin je ne sais pas ce qui correspond à ma connerie mais elle me regarde l’air de se dire que je suis un peu un abruti, quoi. Et elle n’a pas tort... Je bafouille deux fois plus et c’est Liz, qui doit s’être débarrassée de sa timidité en voyant à quel point je ne présentais aucun danger, vient poser sa main sur ma chemise, sur le cœur.  
  
\- Au strip-Monopoly, mais sans Monopoly, dans un lit, et c’est toi qui perds. Ça te tente ?  
  
J’ai un peu de mal, mais je finis par ravaler ma salive et hocher la tête. Je les suis hors du bar, dans un état second. Maéna prend les choses en main, ce n’est clairement pas la première fois qu’elles font ça. Je suis quand même rassuré de voir que Liz, qui ne cesse de rire nerveusement, n’est pas aussi sure d’elle.  
  
Leur appartement de vacances et dans une des espèces de barres HLM, enfin c’est à ça que ça me fait penser. C’est assez moche, et l’intérieur n’est pas très intéressant et assez en bordel, mais je n’ai pas le temps de regarder. On enlève nos manteaux et nos chaussures, elles me poussent dans la chambre avec le lit double. Liz passe ses bras autour de mon cou, ferme les yeux et m’embrasse avec ferveur, comme on se jette à l’eau. Et ça commence.  
  
Je ne suis pas à l’aise. Autant le dire clairement. Elles sont mignonnes toutes les deux, mais je n’avais jamais fait ça et... Je ne suis pas quelqu’un qui se sent bien dans son corps. A l’aise dans sa sexualité. Je ne suis pas Harry, voilà tout.  
  
Mais je crois qu’elles comprennent. Parce que le jeu change, il s’adoucit. La lumière s’éteint, dans l’obscurité nos trois corps se confondent. Si ça ne suffisait pas, je ferme les yeux. Je me laisse envahir de sensations. J’ignore qui j’embrasse, qui j’effleure. J’essaye d’avoir confiance, je me laisse faire, entrainer, en décidant qu’elles savent ce qu’elles font.  
  
Je ne sais pas si l’on fait l’amour. Peut-être que ce terme est un tout petit peu trop beau. Peut-être que je dois le garder pour des choses plus fortes, plus secrètes et plus importantes. Alors on ne fait pas l’amour. Ce n’est pas si tendre. C’est plein de rire, technique parfois. Parfois je me sens hors de la scène, j’ai l’impression de la regarder d’en haut.  
  
Après, on se blottit tous sur le canapé, on boit du chocolat chaud, Liz s’endort un peu contre l’épaule de Maéna, je parle d’Harry confusément, il est onze heures et demi, je dois m’en aller, je ne leur pas de la Perfect Week, il y a des choses que l’on garde. C’est si étrange, faire l’amour avec des inconnus, au fond. On donne, on montre des choses très intimes, malgré soi parfois. Et il y en a tant d’autres, beaucoup moins profondes pourtant, dont on ne parle pas. C’est une drôle de logique, un système inattendu.  
  
On ne s’embrasse pas en partant, on n’échange pas nos numéros. On rigole un peu, et puis je m’en vais.  
  
Je vais être en retard, je n’arrivais pas à être à minuit au chalet. Ça m’énerve, mais je n’ai pas la force de me mettre à courir.  
  
Je suis content de ne pas être resté avec Harry ce soir. Je veux dire, je crois que je me serais plus amusé avec lui, parce que je m’amuse toujours avec lui, ou en tout cas je suis vraiment bien. Mais j’ai appris quelque chose ce soir. J’aurais vraiment du mal à le mettre en mots, mais il y a une réalité qui m’a frappé.  
  
Je me hâte, finalement. Ce n’est pas la peur d’être en retard. C’est la hâte de retrouver Harry. Parce que même sans jamais l’embrasser, je serais toujours plus proche de lui que je l’ai été de ces deux filles ce soir. Alors je veux rentrer. Je veux me blottir dans ses bras. Je ne peux pas attendre.  
  
Je me mets à courir.  
  



	10. Jour Trois - Nuit.

 

Lorsque Louis arriva en courant au bas du chalet, Harry était assis sur les marches en bois qui menaient au perron. Il faisait complètement nuit, et il lisait dans la vague lumière apportée par la lampe tempête accrochée à côté de la porte, emmitouflé dans sa doudoune. Louis se demanda pourquoi il était là, s’il l’attendait, et dans quel but, s’il avait été triste, si quelque chose avait changé, si...

Il se posait tellement de questions en même temps qu’elles s’emmêlaient. Mais quand il s’assit près d’Harry, sans dire un mot, elles semblèrent toutes disparaitre d’un seul coup. Assis l’un à côté de l’autre à regarder au loin. Louis voulait lui demander « Tu m’attendais ? » mais est ce que ce n’était pas évident ? Finalement, il demanda tout bas :

\- Si j’ai couché avec deux filles, ça compte pour deux jours et je suis tranquille pour demain ?

Il pensa un moment que ce n’était pas la chose à dire, qu’Harry allait lui répondre quelque chose du genre, Mais enfin tu n’es pas obligé et si ça te déplait je veux qu’on arrête, mais il n’en fit rien. Il rit tout bas et tendant le bras au-dessus des épaules de Louis, il l’approcha et l’enlaça. Les doigts ébouriffant ses cheveux, il embrassa son front.

- Non, champion. Mais félicitations quand même.

Louis se blottit dans sa doudoune avec un soupir. Il se sentait tellement détendu d’un seul coup, sur le point de s’endormir. Il s’agrippa à Harry.

\- Je n’ai pas ramené de preuves, par contre...

\- Je m’en fous, je te crois. Je te fais confiance, non ?

\- Si.

\- Alors. Maintenant, regarde les étoiles. Regarde comme elles sont belles. Nombreuses. On ne les voit jamais comme ça, à la maison.

Louis ouvrit à demi les yeux. Les bras d’Harry le protégeait et s’il ne désirait qu’une seule chose, c’était de s’endormir pour de bon dans ses bras, et qu’Harry le porte jusqu’au lit.

Ils regardèrent les étoiles, étroitement enlacés. Harry sentait quelque chose faiblir en lui, mais la peur ne voulait pas partir. Si je te force à me désirer, est ce que ça t’empêchera de partir ? Si je te laisse toujours dans l’expectative ? Est-ce que ce n’est pas idiot ? Harry resserra encore un peu plus ses bras, au point d’entendre Louis gémir de la pression, un petit bruit étouffé. Puis il murmura :

\- Je t’aime. Tu le sais, hein ? Que je t’aime.

\- Mmmm...Oui...

Louis ne regardait plus les étoiles, ses yeux se fermaient. Il essayait manifestement de ne faire plus qu’un avec Harry en le serrant de toutes ses forces. Cela dit, c’était mignon.

\- Et toi, tu m’aimes, n’est-ce pas ? Tu m’aimes, Louis ?

Mais ferme la, connard... Bien sûr que je t’aime, je te déteste pas mal mais bien sûr que je t’aime... Tu crois quoi...

\- Oui...

Les mains d’Harry tremblaient, il aura voulu demander : T’es sur que tu m’aimes ? Et pour combien de temps ? Tu ne me détestes pas un peu, même si tu m’aimes ? Dis-moi la vérité. Dis le moi.

Mais lui non plus, n’avait pas le courage.

Malgré leur étreinte, il finit par faire froid. Harry voulu faire lever Louis pour qu’il rentre, mais il dormait tout à fait. En grognant, il le souleva et le porta à l’intérieur. Grimper les escaliers ne fut pas une mince affaire, mais il finit par arriver à la chambre. Il du appuyer Louis contre le mur le temps d’ouvrir la porte, puis le prenant à nouveau dans ses bras, il rentra, claqua la porte avec son pied et alla poser Louis sur le lit.

Louis l’agrippa, par erreur ou calcul, le faisait tomber sur lui. Ses gestes étaient lourds, de fatigue et d’un reste d’alcool. Il l’embrassa dans le cou, ses lèvres appuyaient fort, Harry frémit.

\- Arrête ça.

Ne gâche pas tout. Tu dois m’aimer sans me désirer. Tu dois aimer mon âme. Pas mon corps. Tu dois aimer mon âme. S’il te plait.

\- Fais-moi l’amour... S’il te plait... J’ai tellement envie de toi, fais-moi l’amour...

Oh non je t’en prie, ne dis pas des trucs comme ça, ça me fait mal au ventre. Ne dis pas...

\- Si tu m’aimes, fais-moi l’amour...

Harry aurait pu se mettre à pleurer. Mais Louis n’était pas vraiment conscient, ses gestes étaient hésitants, sa voix se mourait sur les derniers mots et il retomba de lui-même. Harry se redressa et le contempla. Dans sa tête, il se dit : Je te fais trop de mal, je dois arrêter. A la fin de cette semaine, je tacherais d’être adulte, et je m’en irais. Je te laisserais vivre sans moi, je ne suis qu’un poids mort au-dessus de toi. Il faut que ça s’arrête.

Mais pas ce soir.

Alors en attendant, il se pencha à nouveau. Il déshabilla Louis, pour qu’il puisse dormir confortablement. Et quand il fut en tee-shirt et caleçon, il remonta le tissu, découvrir son ventre. Embrassa la peau tiède près de son nombril, il murmura :

\- Un jour. Je te le promets.

Puis il se déshabilla à son tour, se glissa près de Louis, remonta la couette sur eux et s’endormi à son tour.


	11. Jour Quatre - Harry

Hier soir, j’avais rendez-vous avez Alinoé. Quelque part, je n’avais pas vraiment envie, et j’espérais que Louis resterait avec moi et m’empêcherait d’y aller. Me donnerait une bonne excuse, pour ne pas faire ça. Il y a quelque chose en moi qui n’ai absolument pas envie de coucher avec qui que ce soit, il y a quelque chose en moi... Qui n’en a jamais envie.

Et hier soir, assis sur l’escalier à lire, en attendant qu’Alinoé arrive, j’ai eu ce même sentiment que j’avais eu quelques fois auparavant, déjà. Ce creux dans l’abdomen, ce morceau de moi qui se demande, est ce que tout cela n’est pas vain, vain, vain, tellement vain et inutile, mais qu’est ce qui ne l’est pas, hein ?

J’ai plus envie de coucher avec des gens. Enfin, si, mais pas de cette manière, elle n’est pas marrante. Une semaine dorée, ce n’est pas comme ça que c’est sensé se passer. On fait ça avec un pote dans le même délire, comme ça on peut draguer à deux, on peut se marrer, on peut se plaindre quand on n’arrive à rien. Alors que là, lui et moi, c’est une horrible lutte de pouvoir beaucoup trop chiante et soulante et triste. Louis ne veut pas coucher avec tous ces gens, il veut faire l’amour avec moi.

Moi aussi.

Je veux faire l’amour avec lui.

Mais je me le suis interdit. J’avais des raisons, au début. De me l’interdire. Et puis le temps a passé, et la raison, je crois qu’elle presque disparue. Mais l’interdit, je ne parviens pas à le lever. Il reste là, collé à moi. Tu ne toucheras pas à Louis. Tu ne coucheras pas avec Louis. Tu ne l’embrasseras même pas, tu ne gouteras pas à ses lèvres, à sa peau, tu ne sauras pas ce que l’on éprouve avec ses ongles enfoncés dans ta peau, ses dents dans ton épaule, ses doigts tirant ses cheveux, tu ne connaitras pas le son de ses soupirs, l’odeur de sa sueur, la douceur de la peau entre ses cuisses.

Tu ne devrais même pas vouloir tout ça.

Alinoé m’a rejoint sur les marches, quand les enfants ont été couchés. Ses enfants. Pas les miens, et je ne serais jamais rien pour eux. Je ne fonderais jamais de famille, et peut être que j’en rejoindrais une un jour, je ne sais pas. Mais je ne fonderais pas la mienne.

On a parlé, on s’est embrassés. J’étais ailleurs, il le sentait. J’hésitais à l’entrainer, mais je n’en avais pas besoin ce soir-là. Ce soir, peut-être. Ou l’autre, là. Lucy. La fille que j’ai rencontrée hier aprèm. Pimbêche. Elle fera l’affaire pour ce soir.

\- Harry ?

Louis me regarde par en dessous, de l’autre côté de la table du petit déjeuner. Et je ne peux pas m’empêcher, ça traverse mon esprit et ça sort aussitôt :

\- Tu me donnes toujours des tas de surnoms, d’habitude. Mais je crois que tu ne m’en as pas donné un seul, cette semaine.

Louis me regarde sans répondre, l’air vide. Triste. Finalement il hausse les épaules, je me lève pour me servir un autre café et quand je me rassois, il propose qu’on aille au cinéma, ce soir. Je ne sais pas trop s’il veut en venir quelque part, par rapport au pari et tout ça, et je crois que je m’en fiche. Il n’est pas fâché, je ne suis pas fâché. Tout va bien.

On part vers les téléphériques avec nos skis sur les épaules, main dans la main.

Pendant un moment j’ai l’impression que quelque chose change, je ne sais pas si on revient à une certaine norme un peu tordue que l’on avait ou si des choses ont changées réellement par rapport à avant. Tout ça, c’est juste Louis qui vient me croiser encore et encore sur la piste et qui me sourit. Quand il s’arrête, je dérape juste derrière lui, mes skis entre les siens et mes bras autour de sa taille.

\- Hey.

Il rit. Ça me fait du bien. J’embrasse sa joue glacée, il soulève ses lunettes de soleil. Ses yeux plissés brillent. J’ai envie de l’embrasser, j’ai envie qu’on soit un couple et qu’on fasse tous ces trucs mais rien qu’à l’idée mon ventre se contracte très fort. Je n’y arrive pas et j’ai la bouche qui tremble.

J’embrasse sa joue et recule. On se remet à skier. Mais je crois qu’il y a des trucs qui se mélangent dans ma tête, mon ventre ne veut pas arrêter de me faire mal. On prend un autre télésiège, on monte plus haut. On traverse une étendue de brouillard, Louis blotti sa tête dans mon cou. On descend. J’aime beaucoup skier dans le brouillard, ne rien voir du tout, être entièrement dans le blanc. Ca calme mon mal de ventre.

Il reprend avec une violence monstrueuse quand je percute Louis. Je ne tombe même pas de mes skis, je me contente de perdre le contrôle sur une dizaine de mètres avant de le retrouver. Mais lui s’en va voler hors de la piste. Sur les rochers qui la bordent.

Je vois une longue trainée de son sang sur la neige. Je hurle, complètement paniqué. Je mets un moment à comprendre qu’il s’agit de son écharpe. En fait, je ne le comprends réellement que quelques minutes plus tard, quand un sauveteur me la fourre dans les mains en me disant de me calmer. Louis n’a rien. Des écorchures. Les sauveteurs, une grande femme avec une tresse et un petit mec au crâne rasé, nous emmène dans une espèce d’infirmerie. On est à la station de mi-hauteur, en haut des œufs.

 

On soigne ses écorchures, il n’a presque rien, mais il a eu peur. Vraiment super peur et je ne sais pas quoi faire.

\- Tu veux qu’on rentre à l’hôtel pour le reste de la journée ?

\- Je ne sais pas... j’ai juste... On peut y retourner si tu veux mais...

C’est l’homme au crâne rasé qui nous coupe.

\- Plus de ski pour vous aujourd’hui, monsieur. Demain. Et je vais vous gardez une heure en observation. On ne sait jamais.

Louis hoche la tête, l’air vaguement soulagé. On discute un peu, il insiste pour que je ski en attendant, et qu’on se retrouve tout à l’heure. Je n’ai pas envie de le laisser, mais il me dit qu’il va dormir, que je peux skier au moins jusqu’à treize heure, que tout va bien. Il insiste, je ne sais pas si c’est pour me faire plaisir ou si c’est parce qu’il veut être seul.

Avant de partir, je me penche vers lui. J’embrasse son front un peu moite sous les cheveux qui retombent. Je lui murmure un : «  Je t’aime ». Et j’y vais.

Je fonce beaucoup plus vite sans lui pour me ralentir. C’est agréable, ça me permet de me détendre, de me défouler. J’ai l’impression que le mal au ventre que je ressens ne pourra plus jamais partir.

Quand je m’apprête à redescendre le chercher, il m’envoie un sms pour me dire qu’on le raccompagne, et qu’on se retrouve à l’hôtel. Et puis une demi-heure après, alors que je déchausse mes skis tout en bas de la station, un autre pour me dire que finalement, on se retrouve au cinéma si ça me va, celui de la station, pour la séance qui est dans une heure. Ça me fait une drôle d’impression mais je ne pose pas de questions. Je lui dis qu’on se voit là-bas. Je rentre à l’hôtel, pose mes skis, les siens sont déjà rangés. Je n’y comprends vraiment rien, et ça commence à m’exaspérer.

La séance est dans quarante-cinq minutes, j’ai largement le temps de prendre une douche et de me changer. On n’a pas mangé, je crève de faim mais quand j’envoie un sms à Louis sur le sujet, il me dit qu’il a mangé, qu’il m’expliquera. Je passe m’acheter un croque-monsieur à la boulangerie.

Je le retrouve devant le cinéma. Il n’est plus en combi, il a du se changer en même temps qu’il posait ses skis. Il a l’air bien, et toute l’exaspération que je ressentais sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi a disparue. Il me sourit largement, se glisse dans mes bras.

\- Hey...

\- Ça va ? Tu n’as pas mal ?

\- Non. Tout va bien, je te promets. Tout va très bien.

Il me prend la main, je lie tous nos doigts parce que c’est plus difficile à défaire. Je ne sais même pas quel film on va voir, le titre sonne comédie romantique mais ça ne m’aide pas plus que ça. On achète des pop-corn et on se glisse dans la salle. Devants. Derrière, c’est pour les couples.

J’espère qu’un jour on ira derrière.

Héhé.

Mon dieu. Je parle comme lui.

 

Le film n’est pas super intéressant, honnêtement. C’est la dernière comédie romantique américaine, je m’attends même à ce que les personnages se mettent à chanter histoire d’en rajouter un peu, mais non. On mange nos pop-corns en faisant plein de bruit, mais je ne suis pas le seul à trouver le film assez nul. La salle est minuscule et les seules autres personnes avec nous sont une petite fille de quatre ou cinq ans et son jeune père ou grand frère, je ne sais pas, assis sur le rang derrière le notre. Elle semble s’ennuyer franchement et chercher une occupation. Son frère – ou père – à l’air à moitié endormi.

Je me désintéresse rapidement du film parce qu’elle est beaucoup plus intéressante – j’aime les enfants, qu’est-ce que vous voulez ? Elle a un grand pot de pop-corn dans les bras. Elle s’en est déjà répandu un certain nombre dans les cheveux, et sur le sol, mais ce n’est pas suffisamment drôle. Du coup... Elle décide d’en jeter sur Louis.

Elle le rate plusieurs fois. Je ne dis rien du tout. Je trouve ça marrant.

Louis, moins. Quand elle parvient à la toucher, il se retourne aussi sec avec un grognement.

\- C’est quoi, ça ?

Je lui donne un coup de coude. Arrête, c’est une petite. En plus, ça réveille l’adulte avec elle, qui s’excuse et lui dit de ne pas faire ça. C’est son père, ça s’entend à sa façon de lui parler. Sauf que ce qui s’entend à peu près aussi vite, c’est qu’il ne sait pas du tout y faire. Autorité, zéro.

\- Non mon petit chat tu ne peux pas faire ça... Ce n’est pas pour jeter sur les gens, c’est pour manger...

Il redresse la tête vers nous, s’excuse à nouveau. Il a un léger accent que je ne comprends pas, une hésitation sur certains mots que j’associe à sa peau. C’est difficile à dire avec les lumières particulières de l’écran, mais elle semble d’une couleur particulière. D’ici, elle a l’air bleutée. Celle de sa fille est identique, et ses cheveux sombres et lisses ressemblent à une flaque d’essence. Ils ont quelque chose de surnaturel.

La petite pique une colère. Louis a l’air super agacé au début, mais au quatrième coup de coude que je lui donne, il finit par comprendre. Alan Rickman (aka Dieu) a mis sur notre route ces gens. Enfin, surtout lui, sa fille est plus un espèce de bonus mignonnerie mais elle n’est strictement pas incluse dans ce à quoi je pense.

Mais je ne sais vraiment pas comment en arriver à ce à quoi je pense. Honnêtement, je ne suis pas... Louis pense que je suis un extraordinaire artiste de la drague, mais c’est une grossière erreur. Je ne suis pas comme ça. Je ne peux pas croiser un inconnu n’importe où et en deux temps trop mouvement, le convaincre de me butiner le... La... Bon. Enfin de coucher avec moi. Je peux faire ça dans des bars. Je peux me laisser draguer. Mais je ne peux pas, sorti de nulle part...

\- Hey. Vous venez souvent par ici ?

... Mais à la différence de Louis, j’ai un peu d’expérience. Comment est-ce qu’il peut ne pas être au courant que ces phrases sont... Enfin que ça ne marche pas. Le père cligne des yeux, l’air de ne pas comprendre, mais sa fille répond à Louis.

\- Non. C’est nul.

Et elle balance une poignée de pop-corn dans sa direction avant que son père n’ait la présence d’esprit de lui prendre le seau des mains.

\- Mais enfin Nono...

Combien de fois dans ma vie est ce que je vais draguer des pères de famille en passant par leurs gamins ? C’est vraiment trop facile. Ça marche à tous les coups. Je me tourne complètement sur mon siège pour parler à la petite, à quelques mètres.

\- Comment tu t’appelles petit cœur ? Noémie ?

\- T’as cru que je parlais aux inconnus ou quoi ?

Elle croise les bras mais quand son père lui dit quelque chose, elle se remet à crier.

Jusqu’à que Louis lui jette une poignée de notre pop-corn à la figure.

C’est moi qui ai envie de lui crier dessus, sur le coup. Comment peut-on n’avoir autant aucune idée de comment on éduque un enfant ? On ne fait pas ça, ce n’est pas du tout...

Quelques minutes plus tard, la petite, qui s’appelle Noa et non Noémie, s’est alliée à Louis. Debout sur les accoudoirs, elle balance des pop-corn sur son père et moi, cachés derrière un fauteuil, tandis que Louis la recharge en munitions, armés des deux seaux. Je rigole avec son père. Il s’appelle Adael, il vient du Liban. On fait, on oublie rapidement les pop-corn. On discute, on écoute Louis et Noa qui rigolent de leur côté. On a complètement oublié qu’on était dans un cinéma, qu’il y avait un film en cours. On s’en fout. On profite de quelque chose de particulier, qui n’existe peut-être pas vraiment. Tant pis, si ce n’est pas vrai. On s’en fiche. On est bien, là.

Adael vient du Liban. Il est étudiant, à Lyon. Il est venu ici en vacances, pour que sa fille voie la neige pour la première fois. Il est extrêmement niais et ça a quelque chose de très drôle. Il a été bien plus ému par la neige, qu’il n’avait pas vu depuis des années, que sa fille qui s’en foutait pas mal et qui a surtout trouvé ça «  tout mouillé ».

Les pop-corn cessent de nous tomber dessus, ils ont dû vider les seaux. Il y a un petit silence, Adael époussète les pop-corn tombés sur lui. Il va pour se relever, et je lance, au hasard, parce que j’ai toujours le même plan en tête :

\- Il y a un spa, dans notre hôtel. Une piscine, un sauna...

Il s’est arrêté au milieu de son mouvement, en train de se relever.

\- Ça doit être sympa.

\- Je ne sais pas, on n’a pas encore testé. Mais je pense, oui. Ça doit être très détendant. Très agréable.

Il n’est pas sûr de ce que je lui propose, alors il ne répond rien et c’est moi qui ajoute :

\- Noa fait l’école du ski ?

\- De 9h à 13h.

Je souris largement. J’hésite à me relever, à inclure Louis dans la discussion. A vrai dire, je voudrais, et l’on se relève, mais il est en train de discuter avec Noa et je n’ai pas envie de les interrompre. On les regarde, je glisse à Adael :

\- On est au Chalet rouge, celui qui est en bas du téléski des Hirondelles. Demain, neuf heures et demie ?

Il a l’air un peu sonné. Je lui donne une tape dans le dos.

\- Tu as l’air devoir besoin de détente, non ? Ça serait sympa. Noa sera contente quand son papa reviendra la chercher en pleine forme.

Il a l’air de me trouver un peu bizarre. Mais il regarde Louis. Il regarde Noa et moi je me demande pourquoi mon Lou qui déteste les mômes est si mignon, d’un coup. On les regarde un moment et puis j’entends Adael soupirer à côté de moi. Un soupir d’aise.

\- J’y serais.

Il me sourit. Finalement, on se réinstalle tous les quatre côtes à côtes, Moi, Adael, Noa, Louis, pour regarder la fin du film.

Noa nous fait des petits signes de la main lorsque l’on se sépare. Trop mignonne. C’est dingue, je me concentre plus sur le fait que la gamine soit trognonne que sur le fait que le père soit sexy. S’il l’est. Aucune idée.

Je compte coucher avec de toute façon.

Je lie à nouveau mes doigts à ceux de Louis. Il est encore trop tôt pour rentrer, on flâne un peu dans les rues, on fait même les magasins. C’est agréable, j’ai l’impression que ça fait une éternité. Je pousse Louis à essayer des trucs seulement parce que j’ai envie de le regarder. Je crois qu’il n’a pas la moindre idée de ce que je ressens. Je crois qu’il pense que je ne l’aime pas vraiment, pas d’amour. Il ne comprend pas à quel point je l’aime.

Mais les choses vont changer. Je ne sais pas ce qui les a poussées ainsi. Mais elles sont en train de changer.

J’envoie des sms à Lucy. Il faut que je couche avec elle ce soir. C’est ridicule, non ? Il faut que... C’est débile. Mais... Je m’en fous. Je ne pense pas que le sexe soit un truc si profondément important qui ne doit être fait que dans certaines conditions. Ça peut être profondément important parfois et pas du tout d’autres fois. Voilà tout. Alors... Je vais coucher avec elle. C’est le jeu, et même si j’y vais en trainant un peu la patte, je serais bien content une fois sur place, honnêtement. Lucy propose qu’on _sooorte dans un bar trop sympa ahah ça pourrait être intéressant... ;p_

Ew.

\- On sort, ce soir ?

\- Hmm ? Tu disais ?

\- On sort, ce soir ? Dans un bar ?

Louis écarte légèrement le rideau de la cabine. Il vient de retirer un pull, ses cheveux sont en bordel.

\- Je n’ai vraiment pas envie, honnêtement. Je pensais bouquiner un peu.

Je le regarde, un sourcil levé. Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire, par rapport à... Il croise mon regard, regarde ailleurs et puis se cache dans le pull que je lui tends. Sa voix est étouffée par le cachemire gris perle.

\- J’ai déjà... Couché avec quelqu’un aujourd’hui.

J’ai mal à la gorge. Je le sentais venir et ça me fait mal, mais mal, sans la moindre raison logique alors ça se referme autour de moi. Autour de mon cœur, les murs. Tu comprends pourquoi je reste à distance, Louis ? Parce qu’il te suffit de rien pour me briser.

Et quand sa tête ressort du pull, et qu’il me regarde à nouveau, la couleur de ses yeux modifiée par celle du pull qui en tire des éclats argentés, j’ai mal au ventre mais tout reste caché en moi.

\- Certes, mais tu peux quand même m’accompagner.

\- Oui mais je n’ai pas envie.

Je vais répliquer mais il me regarde d’une façon particulière et je me rends compte que c’était hier soir à peine que l’on a eu cette même discussion, mais dans l’autre sens. Je détourne la tête.

\- Le pull te va très bien. Je vais te l’acheter.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Comme ça. J’ai envie de te faire un cadeau.

Il a ce côté enfantin que j’aime, parfois. Il ne refuse pas, il m’embrasse sur la joue et me dit merci. On mange dans un restaurant de sushis de chaine, j’envoie quelques autres messages à Lucy pour lui donner rendez-vous quelque part ou je pourrais me débarrasser de la corvée. C’est la première fois que je songe à annuler. Tout annuler, je veux dire. Le pari et... Tout ça.

Mais non. Alors après les sushis, je dis à Louis de rentrer à l’appartement. Que je serais là dans une heure. Que je l’aime. C’est au moins la troisième fois que je le dis aujourd’hui.

Je rejoins Lucy dans son appartement. Elle est habillée sexy et me sers une coupe de champagne en me draguant de façon à la fois rentre-dedans et pas intéressée. Genre, je suis carrément beaucoup trop cool et sûre de moi. A vrai dire elle me fait de la peine. Je me dis qu’il faut être triste pour avoir construit des murs aussi solides autour de soi.

Je la laisse prendre le dessus. Je joue le jeu. Je crois qu’en arrivant, j’avais envie de faire ça vite, d’être débarrassé et de me barrer. De lui faire comprendre qu’elle était fausse, qu’elle avait tout faux et que je le savais. Mais finalement, je ne suis pas comme ça, et je ne peux pas me comporter de cette façon. Alors on couche ensemble, j’ai un peu l’impression de faire de la haute voltige, de jouer en mode expert. Mais ça me va. Et puis, bon. Elle est super, super belle, quand même. Ce n’est pas désagréable.

Je rentre un peu plus tard que prévu. Je me suis douché chez Lucy, et puis j’ai filé. Il faudrait que je parle à Louis, pour demain. Pour Adael. Pour... Ce que j’ai prévu. J’espère qu’il acceptera.

Mais même moi je ne suis pas sûr de mon plan. Je vais dire, est ce qu’il a suffisamment envie de coucher avec moi pour accepter qu’on fasse ça... Tous les trois ?

**Author's Note:**

> Vous pouvez commenter cette fiction sur twitter avec le hashtag #Pwiou. J'espère que vous aurez apprécié la lecture. Merci beaucoup aux lecteurs et aux participantes.  
> Pwiou !


End file.
